Love the Way You Lie
by RTraylor77
Summary: If only Raven knew the handsome, peculiar, and deeply intelligent man she'd grown to love and open up to over the last few months was the same man that hid behind a cocky façade and an X-marked masked. Maybe then she would've been able to stop the pain before it reared its ugly fist. This is the tale of how deep love can drag you to hell. RaeX, RobStar drama, SpeedyRae friendship
1. Boom Clap

_**A/N (The rest won't be this long haha): Hi, guys. Those of you who know me, I've finally come out of my cave :) Those of you who don't know me, I hope you can get to know me. To all of you, I hope you can enjoy this story! Today marks the anniversary of the first FanFiction I wrote as an adult with some sense lol, Kiss From a Violet, so I thought today would be the perfect day to upload the first chapter of my first Raven and Red X story. I've been working on it for a min, and it's a challenging one. I've had a lot of writer's block, especially since I want it to be as unique as possible because there are a lot of common/typical themes and scenes within it.**_

 _ **I know some of you mentioned you wanted to see some fluff, but let's face it, I'm working on my masters in social work. Therefore, I have a flare for the dramatics lol. The beginning of this story will definitely be a lot of fluff though, just to make up for the drama towards the later parts. Get ready for a whirlwind of emotions because that's what I'm going to try to evoke out of you throughout the story. Maybe not in the first few chapters because I have to develop the plot and all that fun stuff, but hopefully I can succeed at doing that eventually. Anyway, enough rambling about stuff that you don't care about lol.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or the song.**

 **1\. Boom Clap**

" **Boom clap. The sound of my heart. The beat goes on and on and on and on and boom clap. You make me feel good. Come on to me come on to me now."- Charli XCX**

 **-O-**

"Robin, we have not gone on the date in a month and three quarters."

"What do you want me to say, Star? Finding Red X is top priority right now."

"But is that not what couples do on your planet to show how they feel about one another? Go on the romantic outings?"

"Yes, Star. But we're superheroes first. The romance comes after, and, right now I'm focused on being a superhero. Red X has been causing a lot of turmoil and havoc around the city. There's no reason we shouldn't have caught him by now. It's unacceptable."

"You allow the fans to show their fondness for you."

"They're just groupies, Star. I can't help that they pounce on me and kiss me whenever they get the chance."

"So, I suppose I'm allowed to kiss our male fans as well?"

"Uh…well…You know that's different. I don't kiss them. They kiss me."

"Robin, you are not being the best boyfriend I expected you to be, and I am hurt beyond words."

"What are you two pinheads doing?" A raspy voice suddenly stunned the two brotherly Titans who were eavesdropping on the couple's dispute with their ears against Robin's cold metal, bedroom door.

"Hehe," Beast Boy chuckled nervously and swiftly stood up from his kneeling position with his hands clasped in front of him like he was the perfect little angel. "Raven, I didn't see you there," he said to the girl who'd snuck up on them like a ghost in her usual dark blue cape and soft sole, ankle booties.

"Quiet, Greenie. These doors aren't soundproof, you know?" Cyborg softly fussed at the startled teen before smiling a sheepish grin and placing an arm around Raven's shoulder. "Hey, Sis. What brings you down the hall?"

Raven shifted a dark eyebrow and murmured with no emotion, "I was just walking to the kitchen to make tea when I saw you two meatheads eavesdropping on their conversation."

"More like argument," Cyborg added sarcastically.

Raven glared at him, causing an invisible sweat bead to roll down his face. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'd be upset to know you were listening."

Beast Boy was suddenly on his knees and practically on top of her toes with his most pathetic puppy dog face. "Aww, Raven, please don't tell! Please! I'll wash your clothes for a month!"

"Psh," she blew air and began to walk pass her obviously bored and nosy teammates, "and give you a chance to sniff my underwear? No way."

Raven smirked a smug leer at the green kid and half robotic man's speechless reaction to her remark and made her way down the rest of the hall, around the corner, and through the automatic doors into the commons area. There was a blonde, big blue-eyed school girl standing there in her fancy uniform. She practically jumped in her skin when Raven made her way through the doors. Raven thought it was quite ironic since she was the one who should've been startled by the blonde's appearance.

"Hey, Terra," Raven called casually to the girl who was just standing there shifting her casted eyes side to side. It was obvious she was nervous with the way her arms were hiding shyly behind her back and the frantic tap of her right foot.

"Uh, hey, Raven," she uttered softly, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear before adding, "Is Beast Boy here?"

Raven eyed her funnily, then continued into the kitchen. "Um, yeah. He should be down in a minute. You can have a seat on the sofa."

The girl quietly obliged to Raven's request as the darker one settled her metal, tea kettle on the hot iron of the stovetop. Raven sighed gently as she searched for her missing tea bags. The atmosphere was quite tense with the other girl sitting in such a close vicinity. She could feel her baby blue eyes piercing through her soul, but her stare was innocent and childlike. It was almost as if she was amazed by the gracefulness of the violet-haired girl.

Ever since Beast Boy had found the amnesiac, he'd been bringing her around the tower and hanging out with her, trying his best to help her regain her memory. So, far it wasn't working very well. Yet, it was almost as if she'd never left or betrayed them for Slade. Her and Beast Boy still got along like Minnie and Mickey. He made her giggle; she made him laugh. They both got all nervous and quirky around one another. She seemed to be the only one who never got annoyed by him, which was a miracle. They were almost inseparable, and if it wasn't for the fact that she went to school and had a home now, she'd probably live with them.

Raven hated to admit it, but she was slightly jealous. Not because she liked Beast Boy or anything like that. _Ugh_. Of course, she didn't like him that way. What she was jealous of was his relationship with Terra. Before she came running back into his life, both of them were single, which meant both of them were often the fourth and fifth wheels when it came to Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Bumblebee. She just liked the fact that she wasn't alone in her aloneness. But now that Terra was back, she had no choice but to be. Sure, she was glad the blonde had another chance at life, but she just kind of wish she at least had a pet fish or something. Maybe she'd kidnap Silkie from Star…Nah, that thing was gross.

In fact, she'd actually been pondering this situation a lot lately. I mean what else can you do when you're alone, bored, and tired of reading the same books over and over again? _Exxx_ actly. After giving it much thought, she settled on the idea that she just needed to get out more. The only people she ever socialized with were her teammates, and they were all either taken or not her type. Sure, Aqualad was drool-worthy and made her all starry-eyed, but they were too similar. She figured their relationship would get boring too quickly. She needed someone to set off a spark in her she never knew she held. Someone to make usually calm and collected Raven a fiery mess of emotions. Speedy was just… _ugh_. Let's just say getting a whopping case of syphilis in her crotch wasn't exactly one of the things on her bucket list this year. But finding someone who truly understands and appreciates her the way she is definitely was. There was Robin. He was her best friend and all, but that's about all there was to their relationship. Besides, he was dating Starfire. It'd be pretty awkward if he started dating Raven right after. Not to mention, his obsessive personality was too much for the empath. She liked to be peaceful which his aura often wasn't.

Needless to say, she definitely needed to get out more. There was this new café not too far from the tower. She'd heard that their food and varieties of tea were pretty decent, and they had live bands play every night. Maybe that'd be the perfect place to mingle and pick up new friends. Maybe she could even find a nice, attractive guy to—

"Raven," Terra's voice suddenly threw a lasso around the short-haired girl's neck, catching her attention instantly.

" _Ahem_ ," Raven cleared her throat and head of her previous thoughts. She dropped her tea bag in the boiling water and turned to face the girl who was now standing mere inches away from her next to the refrigerator. "Everything alright, Terra?"

Terra shifted nervously onto one leg and looked up to Raven with worried eyes. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

Raven stared at the girl with a blank face. Her? Give advice? Wasn't that more Cyborg or Starfire's thing? "Uh," the shocked girl started, "sure."

Terra let out a breath of relief and then started off slowly, "I…kinda...got my memory back last night. I remember everything." She looked at Raven with a face full of guilt and despair. "All my nights as a homeless, lonely nomad; the way you guys invited me into your lives and home; the tension between you and I; how much Beast Boy loved me; and the way I betrayed you all." Then, she dropped onto a stool at the island counter and let her face fall into her palms. "Ugh, how could I be so selfish? Betray my friends just so I could be better at controlling my powers? I was such a horrible person."

Raven gulped rather loudly. She wasn't the best at comforting people. In fact, she'd never really done it before. But she couldn't just let the now crying Terra sit right there in front of her with tears pouring down her cheeks and not say anything. So, she sucked up her pride and walked over to the girl so that she could lay a hand on her back.

"There, there," she mustered up, her voice as monotone as ever. "Don't worry. We forgive you. Not to mention, you sacrificed yourself for us so that we could live. You saved us."

"Yeah," Terra sniffed loudly, her cheeks a rosy red, "but you wouldn't need saving if it wasn't for the destruction I caused. I don't know if I can continue my relationship with BB knowing all the heartbreak I caused. I feel so guilty."

Raven rolled her eyes to herself and thought with sarcasm, _'I'm definitely hitting up that café tonight. Maybe they'll have a bar that doesn't check I.D.'s.'_

"I don't think there's any need for that," Raven began dryly. "Beast Boy knows your past and he still loves you and wants to help you. Just talk to him, apologize, and give the relationship a chance."

Terra looked up at her with childlike eyes and nodded up and down as if to say _okay_. Then, suddenly, _**beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**_ The alarm went off, sending loud signals throughout the tower and catching their sense of sight with flashing red lights. Robin popped up in the commons area in no time with Star, BB, and Cyborg following closely behind.

"Trouble," he said with sheer frustration and ran over to the main computer to check who was causing said trouble.

"Oh, hey, Terra," Beast Boy greeted his old love with a boyish grin. "What brings you here, Hot Mama?"

Terra blushed at the pet name, making Raven want to gag, and hummed softly, "I have to tell you something, but it can wait till you come back."

Next to Robin, Cyborg was eyeing the screen, checking out the location they'd be heading to within seconds. "So, Rob, who's the culprit?"

Then, Robin growled lowly in a tone of annoyance and grit, "None other than Red X."

-O-

"Hit him with the sonicboom, Dudes!" Beast Boy screamed the moment he transformed from a determined gorilla back to his defeated, exhausted human form.

Red X was literally giving the team a run for their money downtown at the city's bank. The bank was definitely a new low for him. They were used to him robbing large museums and fancy jewelry stores. He always seemed to be after rare and valuable objects, not plain old dollar bills. Either way, he was kicking their butt as usual. Not one person could capture him with their attempts. Not to mention, there were only three of them left to fight. He'd taped the two girls together on the door of the bank's vault with one of his red x's just seconds after they'd arrived. He managed to close the door and lock them in the cold room before either of their teammates could save them.

Suddenly, Beast Boy cried out as he felt his body being wrapped in thick, sticky adhesive and his mouth being covered right after. "Sorry, Buddy," the robotic voice popped up out of nowhere, then proceeded to roundhouse kick the green fellow in his chin, knocking him out within seconds. "Shouldn't have let your guard down."

The villain whirled around in satisfaction with a heavy sack of cash in one hand, only to see Robin heading towards him with his explosive discs "I'm ready when you are, Cy!" Cyborg ventured somewhere from the side with his canon arm lit and ready to fire.

"I'm right beside you, man!" the older teen assured his teammate as they prepared to unleash an explosion from hell on the frozen villain.

Red X gulped. For some reason, he was stuck in his place with fear. He'd studied all of their moves, powers, and abilities. He knew all five of them in and out so that he was always one step ahead of them while in combat. It'd been working for months, almost a year now, but this sonicboom thing didn't ring a bell.

' _This would probably be a really good time to use that really cool teleportation button,'_ he thought cynically to himself. He looked up and saw a whirlwind of discs and sonic fire coming towards his face. He pressed the button on his utility belt just a millisecond before he met his end. What he didn't anticipate was where he was teleporting to.

"You have some nerve!" he heard a raspy almost boyish yet feminine voice bellow the moment he landed.

He opened his hidden, green eyes only to be faced with two angry beauties. One was the typical, bright-haired, bright-eyed, tanned skin model like beauty. The other was a darker, more intricate beauty. You might not even notice her beauty if you didn't pay attention. Which was a mistake he'd made for months as he fought against the Titans. He always got a tickle out of seeing Robin's temper flaring as he flirted with his girlfriend. The fact that she was gorgeous with a fire body was an added bonus that just made the experience even more satisfying and exciting for him.

"Let us out now or I'll be sure to damn you to hell as soon as my arms are free," a tone of pure agitation and anger filled his ears, reminding him of the interesting situation he was in.

 _Raven_. Just the girl he wanted to think about. But that'd have to wait till another chapter. Right now, he had to keep us his villain persona. "Not just yet, Dark Bird," he finally stood up and walked over to the restricted girls. "There's something really tempting about having two chicks restrained against a wall."

"Argh!" Starfire finally broke her patient anger. Her green eyes lit up, ready to blow a hole right through his mask and that smug look she was sure he was hiding under it. She'd already tried her darnedest to burn the tape off, but somehow it was resistant to their powers. Now, he'd barricaded himself inside the safe with them just to taunt them. She was fed up. Today had already been a tough day for her. She didn't have time to deal with his shenanigans.

"Do as Friend Raven asked and let us down _now_!" the redhead screamed as loud as she could manage, making her usually friendly voice sound deadly as it echoed against the metal walls.

 _ **Bang, bang, bang!**_ "Starfire, Raven, we're coming! We're doing everything we can to get you out of there!" They heard Robin scream from the other side.

Out of nowhere, Red X was mere millimeters away from Starfire's face. If he hadn't been masked, their lips would probably even be touching. Both Starfire and Raven were silent from shock as he pressed his body more against hers, then proceeded to whisper in her ear, "Only because you asked so nicely."

With that, he took a large step back, putting a comfortable amount of space between them. Starfire was speechless and trembling from her anger. Raven didn't know exactly how she felt. Or maybe she did, but refused to admit it. I mean, it was normal to be jealous at the situation, right? Everyone from Red X to Mas y Menos to Speedy to pretty much all of their fans seemed to be attracted to Starfire, but none of them to her.

Out of nowhere, a wave of mixed emotions washed over her. She looked up from the still spot on the ground only to be caught off guard by Red X staring at her. Well, at least she assumed he was staring at her. His masked face _was_ turned in her direction and there _wasn't_ much else in the vault his eyes could be fixed on. If only she could see his eyes…whatever color they might be. She wondered if they were a mix of a midnight blue sky and brilliant stars. Or maybe they were a color as vivid as the jewels he stole like her amethyst irises. Maybe ruby since his name was Red X or even onyx. What if they were a simple, dull, tortoise shell brown? Or maybe they were a pale, spellbinding green. Anyway, that was beside the point. He'd been staring at her for like fifteen seconds now and she was growing uncomfortable. It was almost like he was intrigued by her or as if he was inspecting her like she was a probable object he could steal.

"We're coming, girls! Hold on just a second longer!" Cyborg's voice rang as the sound of the door opening became loud and clear.

The masked thief snapped out of his admiration. "Got to go, Babes. This was fun; we should really do it again sometime," he rushed before taking a pocket knife, cutting the tape off, and disappearing within seconds.

-O-

"You sure you don't want a ride back to the tower, Rae?" Robin asked as the others loaded into the T-Car. They were all worn out and feeling defeated as they'd managed to let the villain escape yet again. They'd beaten magicians, huge monsters, a team of villains, and the most dangerous demon, yet they couldn't catch a measly thief? They were ashamed to call themselves superheroes.

"Yeah," she uttered softly in her usual toneless voice, "I think I'm going to go try the tea at that new café up the street."

"Want some company?" he offered, before nervously scratching the back of his neck. They were best friends, but sometimes he was still intimidated by her blank face. "Or a ride at least?"

Raven shook her head left to right. "No thanks. I could use a nice, calming walk. _Alone_."

"Well, whenever you get time, mind stopping by my room?" he hurried out of the blue. "I could use some relationship advice."

Raven lifted a confused eyebrow. Why was everyone coming to her for relationship advice? She was literally the one Titan who'd never been in a real relationship. Her nickname might as well have been Forever Alone. "Um…okay."

"Awesome," he smiled and opened the back door to take his seat next to a sleeping Starfire. "Don't stay out too late."

Raven smirked at her close, overprotective friend and dropped, "Don't worry, Boy Blunder. I'm a good girl."

-O-

A few moments after separating from her team, Raven sat quietly and kind of shyly at the bar of the first club she'd ever ventured to herself. She knew she'd told Robin she was going to a café but as soon as she strolled past the loud, thumping walls of the lively club, her spirit was filled with a risk she wasn't exactly sure she was ready to take. Yet, something compelled her to anyway. Luckily, the bouncer at the door was kind enough to let her in even though she was without an ID. Unfortunately, that also meant she was still dressed in her black leotard and dark blue cloak, which was probably the only reason the bouncer was so kind. However, she hadn't been so lucky in the drink department. The bartender insisted she knew Raven wasn't old enough to drink since she was part of the _Teen_ Titans. So, she decided she'd have to get Robin to change the name ASAP.

Apparently, they were having some kind of live band night and the solo girl was truly enjoying the rhythm of the instruments. The brass instruments awakened her sense of vigor and passion, the percussions made her excited for more while the instruments such as the guitars and the keyboards heightened her rarely seen sensuality. Even if she didn't meet anyone new today, she'd still be able to say she had a good time. It definitely beat moping in her room, meditating all day long, and reading books nonstop.

For a moment, the music stopped and the people on the floor grew agitated. They were losing their adrenaline and desire to dance the longer the silence continued. "Hey, Buddy! How about you get off stage if you're not going to play?!" Someone shouted at one of the guys of the next band on stage.

The guy, who Raven assumed was the lead singer since he was standing at the front mic with no instrument, laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry, guys. Our drummer is running a little late."

"Was running late!" Another voice shouted from near the entrance. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to a black-haired, tall-statured guy running towards the stage for dear life with wooden drumsticks in his hand.

He was sweating and his breathing was skimpy as he hopped on stage and stole the mic from his bandmate. "Sorry about that, everyone. Let's get this show started." With that, he plopped on the seat of his drum set and used the tap of his drumsticks against each other to count off. "1, 2, 3."

Loud booms and explosions of guitar riffs and keyboards suddenly filled the atmosphere. The beat was automatically enticing and bloodcurdling, making the crowd go wild. Raven thought the music was alright and all, but what she was really intrigued by was their tardy, raven-haired drummer, who was biting and licking his inviting, peach-colored lips with every beating of his drum. Not only was he handsome, but he was also—dare she say—sexy in his white, V-neck shirt and tapered, black pants. His thick, black hair was full and short, stopping right above his forehead with a natural part straight down the middle. She could see his ripped, fair-toned arms perfectly as he flexed his muscles to move his sticks up and down, but her favorite thing by far was his eyes. They were ironically the same light almost pale green eyes she imagined Red X to have and she could see the delicate color from a mile away.

Her tongue was literally caught in her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. Other than his looks and his amazing talent, there was something about him, something about his aura that was drawing her to him. Her heart was beating at the same tempo of each boom and clap of his drum. It was a new feeling. A new spark that'd been lit inside of her. She now desperately needed to meditate, because she was suddenly beginning to think she was losing her mind. Either her Emoticlones were toying with her or the stupid cheesy, romance novels Starfire had given her as gifts long ago that she'd finally broken down and read in her boredom were getting to her. She didn't know, but something was definitely wrong because she was slowly beginning to believe in not only love but love at first sight.

-O-

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me what you think so far. Most of it was probably boring, but I call it introducing the characters haha. If you're interested, tell me something you might want to see in the story and I'll try my best to make it fit into the plot somehow.**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Toxic

**2\. Toxic**

" **Too high. Can't come down. It's in the air. And it's all around. Can you feel me now?** **...** **I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?" -Britney Spears/Yael Naïm/Whoever Else**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters.**

 **-O-**

"Robin, Starfire's obviously hurt and feels as if you don't care about her," Raven said later that night after she'd made it back to the tower and awoken Robin from his light slumber. They'd been discussing his relationship problems over tea and coffee at the dining table in the common room for minutes now. Well, at least Robin had since he'd been doing most of the talking and rambling. Raven had just sat there listening intently and silently sipping her tea, waiting for him to shut up so that she could tell him that simple answer.

Robin's mask narrowed. "Why would she think I don't care about her?" he asked with a confused hunch of his shoulders. "She knows how much I love her, but fighting crime and stopping villains is first and foremost."

"But Robin," Raven started dryly as she placed her hands in her lap, "you're borderline obsessed with stopping Red X. It's almost worse than your obsession with Slade."

Robin's jaw dropped. Was is really that bad? Couldn't be. "But—"

"It's not healthy," the quiet one interrupted. "For you or your relationship."

Robin stared across the table at his best friend. At first glance, her face seemed unreadable and unemotional, but he could tell by looking into her bright, amethyst eyes that she was being sincere. He needed to relax and take the time to appreciate the people around him who actually cared about him and his wellbeing. He shouldn't be giving all his time to some secondhand criminal who had only been so successful because he was using a suit Robin himself created. It all just made him insane. Not to mention, a horrible boyfriend.

"You're right as usual, Rae," he finally said. "I'm going to do a complete 180. Take her out on dates, shower her with gifts, and—"

"And maybe actually tell her you love her instead of trying to show it with material things," Raven deadpanned. But who was she kidding? Going on dates and being showered with gifts sounded like the type of relationship she could only dream of. Sure, she'd want more in a relationship but with the way her love life was going, she'd take anything at this point.

Robin scratched his hair in embarrassment. " _Ahem_ , yeah that, too."

Standing from her seat with her empty mug in her hand, Raven rolled her eyes at the boy's lack of relationship skills. "Get some sleep, Boy Blunder. You have a long day of apologizing ahead of you."

Robin looked down at his communicator for the time then smirked up at his friend with a knowing look on his face. "2:03 A.M. Which means you got home pretty late. Doesn't seem like you were being much of a good girl."

Raven glared at his cocky grin and murmured, "What I do in my spare time at one in the morning is none of your business." She immediately regretted saying that. It wasn't like she was out getting laid or swapping spit with some random dude.

Apparently, Robin assumed that's what she meant because the look on his face suddenly went from cocky to appalled. He finally stood up and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You're right. As long as you're safe and out of harm's way, that's all that matters."

-O-

Later the next day, Raven was awakened from her deep slumber by Starfire and Robin arguing yet again. She sighed loudly into her pillow. Had Robin not taken anything away from their conversation that morning?

"Truthfully, Robin, I liked you better when you were the Red X." The annoyed girl heard her usually peppy friend say. Her voice was so soft yet full of emotion.

"What? Why would you say such a thing, Star?" Robin's voice was just as full of emotion yet it sounded much brasher and almost desperate.

Raven listened intently for seconds before Starfire finally replied. "I could tell you cared about me even though you were betraying us a villain. The Red X now shows me more of the attention than you."

"Star, he only does that to annoy me. He doesn't _actually_ like you."

' _Ouch. That was harsh, Robin,'_ Raven said within her mind.

"Do you think it is not possible for another man to like me in that manner?" Her voice sounded even more pained now. Raven could practically hear the tears getting ready to fall out of her eyes.

"Of course not, Star. That came out wrong." There was a long pause of awkward silence and then heavy footsteps. "Wait, Star! Don't leave! I'm sorry. Come back!"

Raven quickly rolled out of the bed and threw her navy blue robe on over her gray sports bra and black boyshorts before racing towards the door. When she opened it, Robin was standing there in the hall with his head hanging low.

"Everything okay, Robin?" Raven called to catch his attention.

His head instantly shot up from shock, then his lips formed an ashamed grin. "I guess you heard everything, huh?"

Raven squeezed her robe tighter around her almost naked body and sauntered closer to him. "I'm guessing the apology didn't go exactly the way we planned."

"No, the apology went great. She forgave me and everything. We even made out and it got pretty hot," he paused and looked back down to the floor in embarrassment. "It was my date suggestion that ruined everything."

Raven eyed him with piercing eyes for moments, waiting on him to continue, but apparently he needed a little pushing. "I'm waiting."

The black-haired teen filled his cheeks with air and let it out slowly. "I suppose you don't think a night out on patrol looking for Red X is the best idea for a fun date, do you?"

Without warning, Raven slapped the backside of his spiky hair. "Of course not, Dipshit." Robin winced from the pain and her words, but that only made her continue. "From now on, I'm banning you from thinking about Red X, saying his name, searching for him, and even dreaming about him. This is becoming ridiculous."

"But—" he started with a raised finger.

"No _buts_ , Robin," she forced with a firm foot. "Now, go be a good boyfriend and apologize again then ask her out for dinner and a movie. Start off with simple, baby steps."

Robin folded his arms against his chest and let out another sigh. "Think that'll really work?"

Raven swiftly spun around on one foot and prepared to venture back into her room. "One can only hope so."

-O-

A few hours later, Raven found it within her to get dressed outside of her normal uniform and venture out into the night. The tower had been kind of quiet since Robin had convinced Starfire to go see _Wicked Scary 5_ and eat dinner with him at the new sandwich place right across the bay. Raven assumed Starfire only went because she'd heard about the hefty variety of mustard they had. While they were gone, Cyborg barricaded himself in the garage to simultaneously work on the T-Car and FaceTime Bumblebee in privacy. Meanwhile, Terra and Beast Boy were taking turns whooping each other on Mega Monkey 5 in the common room. Needless to say, it would've been another lonely, boring night drinking tea and forcing herself to read that dreadful _Fifty Shades of Grey_ series Starfire had bought her years ago.

So, she suited up in a casual, knit, black sweater, her favorite dark blue jeans, and a simple, flat pair of black booties. She brushed her short, barely shoulder length, violet hair so that there were no kinks or strays and swiped a lilac tinted lip balm over her usually bare lips. She spritzed on her favorite lavender honey perfume and teleported herself to an alley outside the teashop. She could practically see and feel the vibrations from the music inside shaking the outside walls.

' _Maybe this won't be that different from the bar,'_ she thought to herself before making it around the corner and entering the shop.

As the solid, glass door closed behind her, she realized she'd pranced into the shop at an awkward moment. The band on stage was packing up, so that the next band could play their set and everyone sitting at the tables and booths on the floor were either sitting silently or quietly chatting with their friends. She eased her way into the somber atmosphere, looking for a table in a corner or somewhere hidden to take a seat. As she walked more and more, she could feel eyes practically staring her down and she could hear the chatters of the ones talking dying down. She glanced around to see that practically everyone was gawking at her quiet form. And even worse, the only table left was right at the very front. She didn't know if they were amazed by her violet features, her pale gray skin, or the fact that she was a Teen Titan. For all she knew, it was probably all three. She sat at the front and center table and sulked as low as she could with her eyes shut tight, trying her best to hide from their judging looks and remarks.

"Good evening, ma'am. Can I get you anything?" A perky voice woke her from her uncomfortable daze.

" _Ahem_ ," she cleared her throat as she straightened herself up in her seat, "just a small glass of chamomile tea please."

"Okay! I'll get that to you right away!" the happy, brunette waitress assured before turning to walk away, but before she could a sudden wave of realization ran over her. "Hey, you're one of those Teen Titans, huh? Robin, right? Wait, no, that's the hot leader. Um, Sparrow, Crow…it's some kind of bird name, right?"

Raven softly shook her head up and down. She didn't know if she was more flattered that the girl recognized her or more annoyed that she didn't know her name. "It's Raven."

The girl's friendly brown eyes lit up. "Raven! Right. That's such a cool name." Then, she smiled before saying, "I'll have the tea right out for you, Miss Raven." And with that, she finally left, leaving Raven to deal with the awkwardness of her solitude yet again.

Suddenly, the stage lit up with the drums and guitar riffs of the band on stage. A keyboard, another guitar, and quirky vocals followed soon after. Being that she was so close to the stage and its current occupants, Raven was almost scared to look up. Eye contact wasn't exactly her thing. Plus, she was scared it'd be like the movies and they'd try to drag her up on stage or something. As the song went on, she slowly remembered that she was here to have fun and enjoy herself for a change. She didn't want the night to be ruined by the stares and her fear of being herself and opening up. That would only make her feel more alone.

So, she slowly lifted her rounded chin from her neck, her hands were literally trembling in her lap as she did so. Finally, her head was faced straight ahead, yet her eyes were still casted on the table. She closed them and took a deep breath. She vowed she would stop letting her introverted behaviors ruin her chance of feeling alive. The first step in making sure that didn't happen was forcing herself to make eye contact with someone.

Finally, she moved her eyes so that they were on the stage. Almost instantly, her violet irises locked with pale green ones. Raven gasped and immediately dropped her sight back to the table. Her fingers were now shaking at an even more alarming rate. Had he already been staring at her?! It sure did seem that way. Unlike the others' harsh, judging stares, his squinting gaze seemed as if he was mesmerized by the mere sight of her. _In a good way._

"Here's your tea, Miss Raven!" The brunette waitress popped up, making Raven jump in her seat. The younger lady chuckled and handed Raven her beverage. "Sorry about that. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Raven shook her violet hair side to side. "No thank you."

The girl smiled yet again and said before leaving, "As you wish. Just let me know if you need anything and I'll be glad to help."

When she left, Raven gradually found it in her to turn her attention back to the thumping stage. The lead singer definitely seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she knew him from. The moment the memory was at the tip of her brain, all of the members of the band sans the drummer stopped what they were doing. The clinks of the drummer boy's cymbals and the loud pangs his drumsticks made against each individual drum lifted the hairs on the back of her neck and the front of her knuckles. As the solo continued into a fire-churning sizzle in the hearts and souls of the people in the building, Raven's eyes finally fell on the culprit who was producing the alluring rhythm. That's when she realized that the guy with the pale green eyes was the same sexy, young lad from the bar the night before. That's why the lead singer had seemed so familiar. How did she not catch on sooner?

Whoever the guy with the beautiful eyes was seemed to be really into his music. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and strands of his thick, onyx hair were sticking to said forehead. His teeth were practically tearing his bottom lip apart as his arms banged his wooden sticks against the percussion instruments. Raven suddenly had a very noticeable fever yet she didn't know if she was actually coming down with something or just burning up from the sound of his hypnotic music and the mere sight of him. It was almost like his presence was toxic to her own being. She was surprised her powers hadn't blown anything up yet, but she figured it must've been because she was better at controlling her emotions since defeating Trigon. The consequences of feeling them weren't as harsh as they were before.

Seconds later, the other members in the band went back to playing their instruments and the one with vocals finished off the song with a soft, husky note. The crowd ripped into applauses and standing ovations as the band gave their thanks and departed the stage. Raven didn't know how to feel. She'd never felt so much desire to be with another human being, especially just from looking at them. And she didn't necessarily want to be with him sexually. She just wanted to be near him, in his presence. There was something mysterious yet so familiar about him that she couldn't even begin to pick up on, but whatever it was, was enticing enough to make her want to seek him out. However, she knew she'd never have the nerve to do that, and he'd most likely end up being another one that got away. She didn't have the guts to walk up to anyone, let alone a guy as good-looking as him, and just start up small talk. And she definitely had no clue how to flirt. At one point, Starfire had tried to give her tips and pointers, but she never paid much attention. She had a feeling she'd probably regret that one day.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" And maybe that day would be tonight….

 **-O-**

 **A/N: This one's short and doesn't have much happening because I cut it in half and made it into two chapters. I'll upload chapter 3 tomorrow afternoon since I meant to add this one days ago lol. Thank you all for reading! It means the world! :)**

 _ **Lilac-Shimmer: Hey :) That's totally fine lol. Robin and Raven are my OTP as well, and it hurts to see them with other people. I'm just trying out something different. It's okay if you're not as invested as the others. I still appreciate you giving it a try, and I haven't forgotten about that Starfire-centered fic either!**_

 _ **Michkry205: Thank you so much! Character development is definitely crucial, and something a lot of writers fail to do. I always worry about the characters being OC, so I'm glad you think I did alright with that. Yeah, I'm busy with school and my internship haha, but I'll try to upload as quickly as possible! Thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **Satisfied Reader: Thanks for the good luck cause I need it haha. I'm glad to see you're still here! You always make me laugh lol. Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Argent82: It's going to be hard for me to resist romantic RobRae moments. I always find a way to include them so who knows lol. They're definitely at least going to be as close as they can be without being romantic though. Thanks for sticking with me and the review :)**_

 _ **Meee: I know! Let's see how this one goes lol Thanks for reading :) Glad to see you're still here!**_


	3. Clumsy

**3\. Clumsy**

" **The first time that I saw your eyes, boy, you looked right through me, mmm, mmm. Play it cool, but I knew you knew. That cupid hit me…" – Fergie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters.**

 **-O-**

Raven looked up from her hands in her lap right into the same green eyes that had her mind in such a frenzy. Her breathing was halted long enough for her skin to flush red and back to gray. Finally, she came to her senses and shook her head left to right. "Um, no. Have a seat."

The guy smiled a thin, soft-lipped, confident smile and stopped the brunette waitress as she pranced by. "Can I get another chamomile tea for the lady? Check's on me."

"Of course, Mr. Todd." The bubbly girl smiled and went on her merry way.

" _Ahem_ ," Raven cleared her throat shyly to herself and tried her best at a flirty remark, "how'd you know that was my favorite?"

 _Mr. Todd_ grinned yet again before finally sitting in the seat across from the young hero. "Just a lucky guess." Then, he chuckled softly with a seemingly embarrassed tinge of red on his cheeks, "Plus, I read it on her notepad as she was walking by."

Raven awkwardly flipped her hair and fluttered her eyelashes as sensually as she could manage, which wasn't very sensual at all. "How clever…Todd, is it?"

"Jason," rolled off the tip of his tongue smoothly, "Jason Todd. May I ask your name, pretty lady? I'm sure someone as mesmerizing as you has an equally fascinating name."

"Um," Raven uttered as she shifted bashfully in her seat, "it's Raven."

"Raven? Funny," he murmured with an unreadable expression on his face. It was almost as if he was amazed by what she'd just told him. "Ravens are my favorite animal."

Raven lifted a doubtful eyebrow which he noticed and couldn't help but chuckle. "You gotta be kidding me. Ravens are seen as dark, evil, and creepy in most cultures. Heck, so am I and I'm not even the actual bird."

Jason raised his own dark brow and countered her argument, "True, but they're also one of the most brilliant animals on Earth. They're right up there with chimpanzees. You should see the clever way they're able to trick other animals in order to get what they want. They're also pretty damn durable. They can survive in pretty much any habitat and climate. Not to mention, they know how to have a good time and are even known to be able to show emotions towards other ravens."

Raven sighed to herself, "Well, that's something I definitely can't do."

"What? Have a good time?"

"No. Show emotion." _Wow._ That came out drier than she would've liked, but at least her tone matched her reply.

Jason frowned an almost unnoticeable grimace. "What do you mean? Everyone has emotions. Everyone has the ability to feel. Everyone has certain reactions to every single person, idea, and situation, and you're no different, Angel Face." Then, his face relaxed into a more playful expression. "Well, unless you're a sociopath or something."

"That's just it," Raven rushed, then closed her eyes to calm down. Softly, she breathed, "That's just it. I'm no angel. I'm literally half demon, and I was born to bestow evil on the world and destroy its existence. But I don't want to be evil, and in order to keep that side of me under control, I've always had to resist my emotions and keep them under control as well."

Jason's eyes squinted inquisitively at her and she suddenly regretted blurting so much information out to him. Hardly no one but her closest friends knew about her past with Trigon and her destiny that they'd unbelievably overcome. She knew most people would be weirded out and frightened by the fact that she was the spawn of such a malevolent entity. According to the look on his face, Jason was undoubtedly one of those people. _Great just great_. She ruined her chance in a record time of three minutes.

"That's so wicked," he finally laughed with a boyish smirk, his green eyes still squinting and fixed on her ashamed face. "Half-demon. I knew there was something other than your face that was beautiful about you."

The embarrassed girl's face twisted in confusion. What kind of sick person was he to think that being half-demon was beautiful? "How can such evil be beautiful?"

"Raven," he started with excitement, reaching his hand across the table so that his fingers were almost touching her own, "true evil and sin are in all of us. Those of us who are not afraid to pull from the bad and good within ourselves are the ones who are most powerful. The ones who are most vulnerable, yet also robust and as tough as say…a raven. I don't know how to say what I'm thinking, but it's almost like the bad in us helps bring out the good in us."

Raven squinted her own eyes and tapped nervously on the wooden table. His intellect was challenging her and making her think deeply and positively about something she'd only ever seen as a curse. And she had to admit, it was definitely turning her on.

"I think I get what you're trying to say. The fact that I was meant to be so malicious and dangerous has practically made me try harder to be good and protecting. My desire to overcome the bad has made me better at being virtuous and good-natured."

Jason's face lit up with a bright, white-toothed beam of light. Raven almost melted in her seat from the sight. "Exactly," he breathed happily and reached for her fingers, but she jerked them back before he could graze them.

"Here's that tea," the waitress finally popped back up with a hot, steaming glass of Raven's favorite herbal tea. She set it down carefully on the table and turned to Jason with a smirk and a hand on her bony hip. "How's it feel to be talking to a Teen Titan?"

Jason's head snapped back at Raven in shock as the girl left them to themselves yet again. "You're a Teen Titan?" Raven's head moved in a modest nod. "Aren't you guys like the Justice League of Jump?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Wow. Don't think I've ever met anyone famous before," he noted coolly. His eyes looking up to the ceiling as if he were pondering. "Well, I think I did meet that Robin-Boy-Wonder kid once. He was a dick though."

Raven chuckled for the first time in what seemed like ages. But her chuckles quickly died down into a barely visible simper. "Yeah, Robin can be a little cocky sometimes, but he's really not that bad."

"Yeah, but you're much better though," he uttered gently and placed his chin inside his palm that was being held up by his elbow on the table. "And much prettier, I might add."

The pale girl could feel her face heating up like the fire within that was making her heart crackle from being near him. He was igniting a flame she never knew she possessed, and that was exactly what she'd been craving for so long. "Thanks."

"No problem," he murmured calmly and made himself comfortable in his chair.

Raven herself was growing more comfortable and decided to take a sip of the warm tea. As she gradually lifted the cup to her mouth, her violet eyes watched him as he watched her. She couldn't even begin to understand why he seemed to be so amazed by her. His green eyes watched her every move intently and held onto every piece of her like she would disappear at any second. Raven couldn't tell if she was flattered or creeped out. However, she did know that she couldn't help but be hypnotized by the beautiful color of his irises as the glass of the mug finally hit her lip.

Suddenly, "Ouch!" she winced in pain as the searing heat of the beverage scorched her tongue, making her drop the mug on the tiled floor. The glass shattered everywhere into little pieces, causing everyone around to stare yet again. Thankfully, the music of the band on stage overpowered most of the noise and kept most of the people in the café unaware of her clumsiness.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself and immediately dropped down to the floor, trying her best to wipe up the tea and pick up all the little shards of glass.

"Careful, Dark Bird," Jason's voice was suddenly on the ground right next to her, "wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Just let the workers do their job. They'll clean it up for you."

"But I dropped the glass, so I should clean it up," she debated and kept her place.

Jason smirked at her set-in-stone ways before standing and holding out a hand for her to grab. "You don't always have to be so tough and independent, you know? Ravens often travel in gangs and are known to work together with their comrades. You don't have to fly through this world alone."

Raven stood up without his help and dusted faint shards of glass off her jeans. "What makes you think I'm alone?"

Jason sat back in his seat, making her do the same. "I could see it in your face when I was on stage. Not only were you sitting at a table all by your lonesome, but your eyes were stuck to the ground and your hands were sitting shyly in your lap. I could tell you're not comfortable with being alone."

Raven glared at his bluntness and surprising ability to read her. "So, is that why you joined me? Because you felt sorry for my pitifulness."

"Of course not," Jason rushed in no time. Raven could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Honestly, I felt drawn to you. When I saw you yesterday at the bar, your beauty had me awestruck. Literally amazed. I never seen such a striking color of hair. I know violet eyes happen sometimes, but yours…they're big, bold, and capturing. You know the color violet has the highest vibration of all the colors in the light spectrum? I can barely turn away. And your skin…I've never seen a tone so smooth and unique. Milky with a hint of a soothing gray. If ever given the chance, I could run my fingers along it all day."

"Wow," Raven deadpanned, but in all honesty, it was more because she had never dreamed of hearing such words, not just her being sarcastic.

Jason tittered nervously before scratching the back of his neck. "I know I sound like some kind of lame, wannabe poet. Pathetic, huh?"

"No," Raven forced but in a soft manner as she finally gave in and reached her fingers over to his so that they were only hairs away from touching, "I've never heard anyone talk about me in such a manner. I'm honestly blown away by your sentiments."

Jason's eyes lit up with a tinge of relief and joy. "Good to know."

Raven's voice was caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. "You have really amazing—" That's when she realized what she was saying and stopped her schoolgirl rambling with a blush.

But Jason insisted she continue her statement. "Really amazing what?"

"Uh…um…uh," the girl stuttered and fixed her eyes on the stage behind him. Her eyes immediately went to the drummer of the current band. "Um, really amazing drumming skills."

"Oh, thanks," he said with shock. That wasn't exactly what he was expecting to come out her mouth. "It's just a little hobby I picked up a few years ago. Maybe I can show you some more tunes one day if you want?"

Was he asking her out? Raven had no idea, but there was no way she was turning him down. He was exactly the man she'd been dreaming of. He had the cockiness and dark, good looks of Robin, the intellect of Cyborg, the sweet, kind personality of Aqualad, and the sex appeal of Speedy. He even seemed to have the feistiness and flirty ways of Red X and no qualities of Beast Boy. In her eyes, he was perfect.

 **-O-**

After a few more simple yet deep chats, Raven and Jason finally went their separate ways. If it was up to Raven, their conversation would've never ended, but he claimed he had another job to do or something. They exchanged numbers, and he promised they'd be able to pick their talk up sooner than she thought. Still, Raven had no idea how to feel as she strolled out of the café a different woman. She'd never connected so well with someone. Not even the spirit she believed to be Malchior or even her best friend, Robin, compared. She hugged her arms to shield herself from the gusts of wind that were picking up outside. She decided that instead of teleporting back to the tower, she wanted to take that long walk. The calm, soothing sounds of the crickets and the night sky would really help her racing thoughts and palpitating heart slow down.

Little did she know, her heart wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon. _Beep, beep!_ Her communicator suddenly went off in her pocket. She sighed and took it out to see Robin's angry face on her screen.

"Raven, here."

"Trouble downtown at the new jewelry store," Robin rushed. Raven noticed he was wearing his R-Cycle helmet and she could see the T-Car racing quickly behind him.

"Who's the villain for the night?" she asked, though she already had a feeling she knew. She was just testing Robin to see if he'd keep up his promise.

"Re—" the driving boy started, then quickly remember that the girl had banned him from saying the criminal's name. "You know, that conniving, merciless thief who stole that old suit of mine."

Raven smirked at his description of his nemesis and assured him, "Okay. I'm already downtown, so I'll go on ahead."

Robin stared at her intensely as if contemplating whether or not that was a good idea. If Red X could easily take all five of them down when they worked as a group, it'd definitely be easy for him to take Raven down. But he knew his best friend was tough and ambitious, so he let go of his worries.

"Okay, just be safe, Raven. Be aware of your surroundings at all times and never let your guard down. We'll be there ASAP." The violet-haired bird nodded with a minute expression of understanding on her face. She never minded Robin's overprotectiveness. It was just his way of showing how much he cared about his friends. "Robin, out."

-O-

Raven sighed as she flew into the wreckage that was a clean, brand-spanking new jewelry shop just moments before. There was glass everywhere, jewels and jewelry strewn all over the red carpet, and scared, shaking employees hiding behind the shattered glass counters.

She glanced over at the nervous workers. "Where is he?" she asked, carefully stepping over the large shards of glass.

"That way." They all pointed with no hesitation.

Raven realized they were pointing towards the backroom that held the most expensive jewels and all of the high quality and nice cut diamonds. _Typical Red X_. He always went for the most precious, sought after jewelry. His greed and selfishness sickened Raven. For once, could he just be a normal person of society and get a job or something? He never even kept any of the jewels for himself; he once told the Titans that he sells them for a lump sum of money. Raven still could never understand why his career of choice was thieving. He must've gotten some kind of adrenaline rush from the thrill of being deceptive and, most of all, beating the Titans.

She stepped into the luxurious, velvet-carpeted showroom and noticed instantly that it was empty aside from a few leftover pieces of jewelry that the thief had left alone in their cases. The lights were dimmed, casting a dark shadow over the lounging sofas and broken glass cases. She looked side to side and front to back and saw no other figure. She sighed. They were too late; of course, he'd already teleported with the goods.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from the corner closest to the entrance. Raven jumped and quickly spun around so that she could see who'd crept behind her. To no surprise, it was the beloved villain himself. _Ugh_ , she really hated when he popped up like that. It burned her soul to no end.

"Hmm," she started dryly and stepped back as he stepped closer, "thought you were smart enough to leave before we arrived."

Red X smirked underneath his mask as he backed Raven into one of the intact, glass counters. Her face instantly went from determined to angry. He couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to tease, "And miss a chance to see your pretty face? No way."

Raven grew uncomfortable as he practically forced her up against the glass case that was holding one single, 14k, white gold, diamond engagement ring. She hated to touch him but it was the only way she'd be able to get him off her. So, she shyly placed her palms on his firm chest and gave him a gentle push. The criminal wasted no time giving her, her space, which shocked her beyond measure. She was sure that he would take advantage of her, especially since he seemed to love taking what was not given to him.

"Why don't you just give up, X? Stop taking what's not yours!" she screamed towards his mask.

A synthesized snicker followed. "You know what would look so good on your left hand?" his robotic voice vibrated in her reddened ear. Raven narrowed her eyes at his hidden face. What was he up to?

"That $46,000 diamond engagement ring behind you," he answered his own question before taking another step back thus multiplying the space between his tall stature and her petite one. Raven was actually grateful for this gesture despite his weird comment. "Who knows maybe I'll be the one to buy it for you one day."

Raven lifted a flabbergasted eyebrow, but quickly remembered that she was there to fight and capture him, not talk about future wedding plans. "Hand over the jewels and we won't have to fight or arrest you."

"We?" his mechanical voice questioned. "Looks like it's just you and me, Baby Doll."

"Titans, go!" they heard Robin shout in the background.

"Spoke too soon," Red X deadpanned before throwing a weak attempt of a kick at Raven. She quickly ducked it, but now he was in her personal space yet again. He used this to his advantage and flipped her over onto the counter holding the ring. The position they were in was…how do I say this…very suggestive. She could feel every part of his lower body pushing through his tight suit against her bum even through the jeans she was wearing.

"Get off me, you pervert!" she bellowed as she squirmed and squirmed, trying her best to pull from his grip.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. No can do," he rushed back. The restrained girl growled as a sticky adhesive found its way around her wrists. "There. Now, you can't use your powers, so I have no reason to hurt you."

"You bastard! You're lucky I can't hurt you or else you'd be struggling for your breath!" she forced through gritted teeth as he softly grabbed her by her bicep and lead her towards the exit. "This isn't some sick BDSM movie. You can't just take me how you want me!"

"I would never do such a thing, Birdie," the cocky villain said as he continued to lead her towards the door, so that he could face the other Titans. "What's taking your friends so long? I expected them to find us by now."

As soon as he opened the door, his question was answered. "Star, you can't possibly blame me this time! We're superheroes. Fighting villains is what we do!"

"Robin, you do not understand. That was the first time we have had a pleasant evening together in three earth months, and you allowed it to be ruined by Red X."

"Starfire, you know…" As you could see, Robin and Starfire were fussing yet again. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying their darnest to stop them, so that they could get on with the mission, but they were too caught up in their own worlds to pay them any attention. The shop employees were still hiding behind the counters, but now had phones in their hands, recording the moment for the world to see. Raven wanted to scream. Here she was in the backroom getting harassed by this psychotic, perverted jerk and they were arguing about a stupid date. Sometimes she hated the fact that they were a group of teenagers. It allowed for petty drama.

"Chuckles, doesn't know how to treat a woman, I see," Red X whispered almost playfully to the restrained girl in his hold. He moved closer to her ear and whispered more sensually, "But I do."

Raven gritted her teeth and used her short leg to back kick him in his knee. "Argh!" he grunted in pain and grabbed onto his throbbing knee, letting go of her in the process. Raven used her newfound freedom and tied up wrists to smack him as hard as she could against the noggin. To her surprise, he actually fell to the ground in complete silence. She used her foot to softly kick him, but he didn't budge. She gulped, not believing that she'd just knocked someone out, but part of her was proud of herself for being able to take him down on her own.

" _STOOOOPPPPP!_ " she bellowed as loudly as her lungs could manage. Everyone's yelling and shouting ceased instantly as they turned their attention to the usually calm and collected girl.

"Raven, you're okay," Robin broke the silence and ran over to help her undo the tape around her wrists.

"Of course, I'm safe, dimwit. While you two were arguing over something pointless, I managed to knock out a villain that we've been trying to stop for months," she scorned her leader dryly.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck while Starfire gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that," Robin mumbled.

"Uh, Raven, I'm a little confused here." Beast Boy scratched his green hair and walked over to the three. "You said you knocked out a villain, but I see no villain."

"Yeah, Rae, BB's right," Cyborg added as he scanned the perimeter with his red eye. "No Red X in sight."

"What?!" the annoyed girl screamed as her heart raged against her chest. She inspected every area of the carpet, but saw no unconscious body. "I promise he was just right here knocked out cold. How could he get away?"

"It's okay, Raven," Robin said with an assuring hand on her shoulder. "He probably just teleported when we weren't looking. Don't worry. I'll make sure we get him next time. We're just going to have to work even harder."

"Ugh," she grunted lowly, then whispered to herself, "next time I see him, his butt is mine."

 **-O-**

 **A/N: For some reason, I couldn't get Michael Jackson's "Bad" out of my head when I was writing this, so that's the only explanation I have for why Raven would say that last line haha. Anyway, Jason finally made his official debut and we got some one-on-one RaeX action. Hope it was decent! Thanks for reading :)**

 _ **Guest: I agree. I was looking for some RaeX stories when I was preparing for this one, and they were pretty scarce. Thanks for the review!**_


	4. Starving

**4\. Starving**

" _ **You know just what to say. Things that scares me; I should just walk away. But I can't move my feet. The more that I know you, the more I want to. Something inside me's changed. I was so much younger yesterday. I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you. Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo." – Hailee Steinfeld**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song.**

-O-

"Ugh," Raven let out a frustrated exhalation as her sore body fell back onto her round bed. The rest of her night had been spent meditating to calm herself down from her encounters with the most perfect being in the human specimen aka Jason Todd and the worst aka Red X. Now, she just wanted to fall into a deep slumber. Both of the guys had left her physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted and staggered. The reason behind Jason's effect on her was obvious. Red X not so much. As soon as her and her teammates accepted the fact that they'd been defeated once again, Raven tried to rid her mind of the criminal. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't. She figured it had a lot to do with his random comments about putting a ring on her finger and treating women right. He'd even called her pretty and pressed his body against her own. Was she taking Starfire's place now that she was off limits or did Red X actually see something in her?

The latter would make sense, especially after the way he stared at her the day before. It caught her off guard at first, but if he had some kind of feelings for her, it made perfect sense. She noticed today that he wouldn't fight her. He even said something about not having to hurt her. It was all a little weird, but she had to admit, she was slightly flattered. Not many people liked her, and even though he was a villain, at least she knew he was capable of liking good.

 _Ding_. Her cell phone chimed in her drawer full of miscellaneous items. She rarely took it out since the only people she normally communicated with were her teammates and they could reach her with the communicator. However, there _was_ one new person she'd given her number. So, she reached into her drawer and pulled out the device to see who it could be.

' _Sleep?'_ was displayed under a foreign number on the screen.

Raven smiled a miniature smile to herself and texted back, _'Yes, Mr. Todd. Why aren't you?'_

' _Can't sleep…got a lot on my mind.'_ Then, her phone chimed again before she could reply. _'If you're asleep, then how are you texting me?'_

Raven rolled her eyes at her slip up then tried her best to come up with a snarky, poetic remark. _'What if I told you we're both dreaming?'_

' _This is cliché, but if we're dreaming, I don't think I ever want to wake up.'_

' _Why is that, Mr. Todd?'_

' _Cause you might be gone and then I'll just be nightmaring…if that's a word haha.'_

Raven smirked to herself yet again and typed, _'You're really something else.'_

' _Would I be something else if I asked you out for a day on the town?'_

Raven was more than thankful that no one could see the harsh blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was being asked out on a date and by him of all people. _'Maybe…maybe not.'_

' _There's this wicked bookstore with a café up the street from my place I'd love to take you to…that is if you're willing to go.'_

' _Let me think about it,'_ she replied, then texted with the quickness. _'I'm ok with that.'_

' _Knew you'd give in haha. Let's say we meet at the city park by the swings for 3 and we can just walk over and you know, get to know each other better.'_

' _Sounds like a plan.'_

' _Sweet dreams, Dark Bird'_

' _Same to you, Mr. Todd'_

-O-

Later that next day, Raven calmly walked onto the grounds of the city park. It was the middle of January so the grass was short and barren and the leaves on the tree were nonexistent. Yet, the day was sunny and bright with a vivid blue sky and cool breezes blowing every few seconds. It was the perfect day to fall head over heels for someone.

Raven continued to stroll calmly as she neared the playground. Then, as the sight of the swings appeared, her heart began to beat fast and hard against her chest. That's when it finally dawned on her. She'd never done anything like this before. She had no idea what to say, how to act, what to do with her hands. Nothing! Why-oh-why didn't she conjure up some advice from Starfire? Oh, that's right, because Starfire was already struggling with her own relationship; she didn't need Raven coming and bringing up old memories of fresh love and crushes.

As she approached the swings, she noticed Jason was nowhere in sight. If possible, her heart continued at a more ferocious pace. He wouldn't stand her up, would he? He didn't seem like that kind of dude and he genuinely seemed interested in getting to know her. Maybe he was just running late…

"You're having a lot of fun, aren't you, Dark Bird?" An invisible voice said from nearby. Raven was almost certain it belonged to Jason, but he was still nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she heard shuffling and movement behind the large, wide oak tree standing in front of the swings and put two and two together.

The violet-haired girl smiled a miniscule smile at herself and her silly nervousness before rounding the tree and being faced with the back of him. "Nice of me to find you, Mr. Todd."

Jason's head snapped around with a happy sneer riding his face. He stayed in his squatting position for another second or two before hopping up, dusting himself off, and walking over to her. "Nice of you to show up. I could barely stand the wait."

Raven rolled playful eyes at what she thought was slight sarcasm and turned to look at what he'd been messing with before. "You have to be kidding me? Is that a raven?"

"Yeah," Jason smiled then breathed softly as he picked up the black-feathered bird, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

The boy brushed the bird's feathers with his gentle touch and stepped closer to Raven so she could admire it as well. Raven's eyes grew large like a kid in the candy store at the creature. In all her eighteen years, she'd never actually seen the animal that was her namesake. It was kind of sad when you thought about it.

"Where did you find it? I had no idea there were some around Jump," she asked, looking up into the smirking green eyes of the taller boy in front of her.

Jason shook his head left to right. "I didn't find it. It found me." Raven gave him a perplexed stare, so he explained further, "I was sitting on the swings when it flew onto my knee. I could tell it wanted to play because it had a twig in its beak. So, I decided to play with it. Before I knew it, it was doing somersaults and rolling all over the ground."

"Wow," Raven uttered shyly, biting her bottom lip in the process. "I didn't even know they could do that."

"I think it was just lonely, you know," he continued casually and slowly strolled over to the swings. Raven followed and sat on the higher one next to him and the bird. "I think maybe it was some kind of sign. It was alone, but then it found me. Now, it seems much more content."

The moment Jason said that, the bird cawed loudly before spreading its large, jet-black, feathered wings and preparing to take flight right from his knee. Raven and the boy watched with big eyes in amazement. Neither of them had ever observed a bird so keenly. Finally, the raven croaked once more and took off into the breezy winds of the winter afternoon.

Jason's soft peach lips slightly parted as he watched the bird soar around them in circles before heading in another direction and leaving their sight completely. Finally, he continued, "Kind of like how I hope you will be."

Raven's eyes snapped from the sky and to the quiet boy slowly swinging next to her. "What do you mean?"

Jason hunched one almost nervous looking shoulder before turning to her with his pale green eyes piercing through her very soul. "I know you've been lonely for way too long, Raven. But you found me or maybe I found you. I don't know, but I hope I can make you the happiest girl on this earth."

Raven nodded an almost invisible nod and turned her attention to the oak tree that was standing in front of them. Her mind was going at a million miles per hour. She had no idea how to process what she'd been told. No man or woman or anyone for that matter had ever said such words to her. No one had ever seemed to care so much about her happiness and wellbeing. But how was that possible when he barely knew her. What did he see in her that she didn't see in herself?

"I think I'm ready," she whispered after a moment. Her voice was as dry and monotone as ever.

"Ready for what?" Jason asked softly.

Raven looked up at the sparkling blue sky and said with confidence and bravery, "I'm ready to test out my wings and fly."

Jason raised a slightly confused, slightly smart-alecky brow. "Can't you already fly, Dark Bird."

Raven's sincere face fell into a blunt frown. "Yes, Smarty, but," then she paused out of fear of seeming weird. Then, she remembered that, for some reason, Jason like her weirdness. He accepted it. So, she closed her eyes and took a deeper breath before finally exhaling it out. "But now I'm ready to open my heart and let my emotions soar. I'm tired of being scared of feeling. I might be part demon, but I have the right to be human. I want to feel free like there's nothing but soft, calming air surrounding me. Like there's no way I can fall down and like the only way I can go is up."

Jason smiled a smug grin when she finished her short but hearty monologue. Out of nowhere, he hopped off the swing and stood in front of her with his hand out. "Come with me."

-O-

"Remind me again why we're here?" Raven deadpanned as they roamed into an overly crowded amusement park. Apparently, a lot of people had decided to take advantage of the nice, warm and crisp January weather.

"The Odyssey," Jason dropped a succinct reply, then took her hand in his.

Raven pulled her fingers away and stopped dead in her tracks. "What about it? I mean other than the fact that it's an overrated classic and its prequel, the _Iliad,_ is much more beautifully written, I can't say I understand what that has to do with this amusement park."

In return, Jason let out a short, simple chuckle and said, "Just follow me and you'll see exactly what I mean."

Raven narrowed her eyes in hesitation, but thought what the hay and followed the boy through the jam-packed park. Throughout the journey, she stayed a step behind him. Yet, every few seconds he would look back just to check to make sure she was A. Okay and B. Still there. A little part of Raven thought it was endearing the way he would look behind with a glint of hope, excitement, and fear in his youthful eyes. It touched her to know and feel just how badly he wanted her there.

When they finally reached their destination, which apparently was a long line full of horny teenagers and families of annoying kids and tired parents, Raven realized _The Odyssey_ was the name of what appeared to be the tallest and fastest rollercoaster at the park. It was about 250 feet high with red and orange seats and rails. According to the sign in front of it, it moved at a whopping eighty-five miles per hour.

Raven crossed her arms across her chest and turned to the excited boy with the scowl of her father. "There's no way I'm getting on this thing, Jason."

Jason's excitement fell quicker than the 250-feet drop of the ride. "Give it a chance, Raven. It's going to help me teach you how to let go and feel free."

"And how is it going to do that?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Just ride with me and you'll see," he rushed as they moved up a few steps in the line. Then, a playful smirk gracefully found his face as they halted in line right after the last two people that could fit. "Unless you're too scared."

Raven's face stayed blank but he could hear the growl ready to break through her voice. "I don't do fear," she said through gritted teeth.

"You can show me better than you can tell me." He pushed a chin length strand of violet hair behind her pale ear, making her shiver in her boots despite the warm weather. "Prove it to me."

"Fine," she snapped and shook her head so that her hair fell back by her red ear. "I'll get on the stupid ride."

"You won't regret it."

-O-

"Everyone ready?" the ride operator shouted moments later. Jason had insisted him and her take the very first seat in order to get the full sensation. Of course, she objected at first but eventually gave in when he teased her about being chicken again. There was no way she was going down as the Titan who was too scared to board a rollercoaster. She could fly for Pete's sake.

"Hold on tight, Sunshine," Jason whispered in her ear as the wheels of the small car slowly began to move forward.

Raven glared up at him then forced herself to stare ahead. _'Azar, that peak is really, really steep,'_ she thought to herself.

The closer they got to the edge of the peak, the harder her heart pounded against her chest. Ah, who was she kidding? She was _**TERRIFIED**_! The scared chatters and laughter of the people behind them surely didn't help. Her power of flight probably wouldn't even work with the level of fear she had in her at the moment. Even if it did, Jason had challenged her to not use her powers and to just enjoy the ride like a true human being. He insisted that it was the only way she'd truly be able to let go.

"This isn't going to end well," she murmured as loudly as possible over the noisy hum of the machine. "What if my powers go haywire?"

"Trust me! You'll be fine!" Jason shouted over all the noise. "Just clear your mind of any thoughts and let your heart and spirit do all the work!"

Raven took in what he said and figured it was a good idea as the ride took them up at an almost straight angle. She hated how slow it was moving. It only made the anticipation she was feeling build up more and more. Then, she dared to look down and almost crapped bricks. At this point, Mars seemed closer than the ground and the people below looked like mere pecks. Now, that could've been the result of her refusing to get eyeglasses after that last routine optometrist visit at the tower but she liked to think it was because they were too dang high in the air.

Soon, they neared the rounded top and Raven's heart dropped. She realized she'd never been so scared in her life. Not even Wicked Scary 3 or her father could compare. Yet, somehow someway things around her weren't going haywire. Everyone around look perfectly still and happy and no one was screaming, which must've meant that everything was normal. Nothing was blowing up and nothing was crashing. Finally, for a change, she wasn't ruining anything.

The weight of the whole world lifted off her shoulder right as their cart dropped over the curve and headed straight down the long, steep side. " _Ahhhhhhhhh_!" she screamed an adrenaline-filled shriek and held onto Jason's arm for dear life.

Jason cackled at her obvious fear but took her in his arms to protect her from the harsh winds as best he could. Then, he screamed as loud as he could manage as the force of the ride pushed their bodies in all directions, "I'm going to let go of you, Raven! And I want you to let go too! Don't hold anything back! Take in the wide blue sky and fresh air and let go! Be free! Fly, Dark Bird!"

Raven gripped onto his arm as long as she could before his own grip loosened around her and then disappeared altogether. Raven took in a nice inhalation of air with closed eyes and gradually removed each finger from his pulsing bicep. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, sweaty kids, and clean air was smacking her right in the face. She could feel her stomach dropping and turning with each surprising loop and twist of the track. She practically hated the sensation and wanted more than anything for it to stop.

Without warning, she could hear her bravest Emoticons in her mind pushing her to be courageous and repeating the same words Jason had said moments before. So, with every ounce of courage in her body, she forced her eyelids apart and stared into the bright sky up above them. As high as they were and as fast as they were going, the sky, the clouds, and the sunlight were about all she could see other than the handsome man in her peripheral vision. It's amazing how she felt as if she was literally flying out of her seat. What was even more amazing was the fact that she could feel at all. At that moment, her essence was filled with true happiness and bliss; something she'd never experience in full effect before. But now, somehow, it was possible. She looked to her right and saw Jason staring at her with adoration and a sense of victory in his eyes. Her shoulder length hair flew loosely behind her head, giving her neck and shoulders a cool, tingling breeze she hadn't felt in a long time. Nothing on Earth could ruin this moment. She finally felt alive and warm and the best part was she got to experience it with the perfect guy. She giggled softly to herself and threw her hands in the air like she saw people do in the movies. After all the fear she'd felt just seconds before, now she didn't want the ride to end.

But she always knew all good things come to an end. Right as the ride was slowing down, she felt a gnawing, tightening pain in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach in a nauseous, bloated type of way. She had no idea what this sickness was, but she had a feeling their date was about to be ruined.

 **-O-**

 **A/N: I actually haven't read over this chapter in weeks, maybe even a month. I don't know but I haven't uploaded in forever because I haven't really had any motivation to and I've been caught up in working on my own fiction novel. But today I had a sudden surge of motivation and decided to just upload the next chapter before I forgot. Hopefully, I can find my inspiration for this story again. I have it all planned out and I think it'll be pretty good. I do already have about 8 or 9 chapters, so we should be set for a while. I've been reading a lot of writing books, so maybe you'll see an improvement in my writing within the next few chapters. Anyway lol, please excuse any grammatical errors and I hope it's decent. Thanks for reading! Also, shout out to everyone favoriting and adding this story to your alerts; I see you** _ **:)**_

 _ **argent82: He really is lol, and I'm glad you're liking it more. RobRae will always be our OTP though so I have to at least give them moments together :) Thanks for the review!**_


	5. Bubbly

5\. Bubbly

" _ **I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin' like a child now. 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place. It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose**_

 _ **Where ever it goes I always know. That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go." – Colbie Caillat**_

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Titans or song.**

-O-

"I'm proud of you, Dark Bird. Can't believe I got you to giggle on the first date," Jason voiced happily, his hands swaying confidently by his side as they walked away from the ride.

Raven was feeling sicker by the moment and hadn't said one word since they'd departed the tall machine. The pain she was experiencing was unbearable and unlike anything she'd ever felt before. At first, she felt as if she had to gag but nothing was coming up. Then, she thought maybe she shouldn't have eaten all those burritos Beast Boy had cooked for breakfast, but the pain she was feeling didn't feel like bean-type gas. It was unexplainable.

"You okay, Raven?" His voice knocked her from her thoughts once more.

Raven looked up from the rock she was staring at and asked with weak eyes, "Where's the bathroom? I don't feel so great."

Jason's worried face almost instantly changed to disappointed as he led her towards the women's restroom. "Here you are." Raven nodded in gratitude and headed towards the door. With spontaneity, he called before she could disappear, "Don't keep me waiting too long. I feel naked standing here without you."

Raven glared before letting the door of the facility slam in his face. Jason let out a sigh. He hated being the cause of her sickness. He knew he shouldn't have forced her onto such a tall, fast ride. Most people always saved The Odyssey for their last stop since it was known to make people nauseous and dizzy. Now, she would probably want to go home and cut their date short. That would ruin his night since his plans for her didn't stop here. He was hoping he'd be able to make her dinner and get to know her more. He was even willing to tell her more about himself. That's how much potential he saw in her. And he was terrified of ruining it.

"Everything okay?" he asked the moment she stepped out looking grayer than usual. Her glistening, black pupils were dilated with fear and her lips were set in a straight, somber line.

She stepped as close to him as possible and began, "I don't know what's happening to me...I'm bleeding from my you know what," she paused and pointed toward her womanly area. "The lady in the restroom gave me something called a tampon and told me to plug it up. She acted as if it was normal."

Jason stared at her with wide, confused eyes. Raven shied under his gaze and began rubbing her arms in a nervous manner. Suddenly, the onyx-haired boy burst out into fits of laughter and wrapped a relieved arm around her shoulders. "I think you just got your period, Sweetheart."

"What's that?" Raven asked, remaining stiff under his hold. She felt like such a fool. Apparently, everyone, except her, knew about this period thing. She was supposed to be the intelligent one.

"Let's ditch this place and I'll tell you all about it in the car," he replied and grabbed her by her hand. For a moment, Raven hesitated in place as if she was contemplating whether or not going with him was a good idea. "Come on. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Moments later, Jason was trying his best to explain a whole biology lesson to the young woman, but she didn't seem to be picking up on the concept so easily. "So, when one of those little sperms reaches the egg, they combine and form the beginning cell of a baby called a zygote. Then, for nine months the woman carries the zygote, and over those months the zygote turns into a fetus until the fetus is ready to come out in the form of a newborn baby." This was his third time repeating the same concept in thirty minutes. Yet, he still hadn't grown frustrated. "So, when you have your period, that just means no sperm combined with the egg and now I think your uterus or your urethra or something has to shed and then it starts all over again for the next month. Got it now?"

Raven stared ahead through the windshield watching the highway as he drove towards an area of Jump City she rarely visited. To be honest, she was in way too much pain and shock from seeing blood when she wiped, that she couldn't even focus on what he was saying. Her heart was pumping way too fast. She hated seeing so much red. She was used to healing herself, so nonstop blood was rarely an issue for her.

Jason saw the perplexed look in her eyes and let out a soft, gentle sigh. He veered the steering wheel slightly to the right, moving them off the highway and into a rugged urban neighborhood. Then, he put a hand on her hand which was sitting on the arm rest. "Let's just say it means that one day you'll be able to have little Jasons." Finally, Raven showed some emotion by rolling her eyes at his boldness. "I take it people where you're from don't have that time of the month?"

"No, of course demons don't. And I guess the people of Azarath don't either since they're the ones who raised me and they never mentioned it," Raven mumbled almost noiseless. "I guess I got it from my human mother."

"From what I've heard women say, it can be a blessing and a curse. So, consider yourself lucky."

Raven huffed as her stomach tightened yet again. "I don't feel so lucky."

"Well," Jason started and pulled into the parking lot of a rundown looking apartment complex. He pulled his luxurious, black, Audi R8 into an empty, angled parking space and finished, "I'm going to make sure you feel better. I've never been one to take care of people, but for some reason, I feel a strange desire to take care of you."

Raven breathed, then began, "Jason—"

"And I won't take no for an answer," he forced before shutting off the engine. He opened his door, walked over to hers, and opened it like the gentlemen he was proving himself to be. "Right this way, Milady. My penthouse awaits you."

Raven hesitated to stand out of the comfortable seat. As much as she wanted to lay down away from her annoying, rambunctious teammates right now, she didn't exactly think this was the best idea.

"I don't know, Jason. I mean we just met yesterday. I don't think I should be visiting your place so soon."

Jason dropped his confident smile. " _Ahem_. That might be true, but I was hoping to make you dinner tonight anyway." Then, he scratched his thick, black hair with an uncertain expression riding his face. "Well, if you were up to it. And now that you're not feeling well, I can cook for you and somehow make you forget that your bleeding from your mantrap."

Raven lifted a slightly flattered and shocked eyebrow. "You really want to cook for me?" Jason only nodded up and down, as if his voice was stuck in his throat. Raven sighed yet again and realized that he probably wasn't going to try anything sexual, especially now that she was literally bleeding out of her vagina. Besides, he seemed like a true gentleman who only had her best interest in mind. Nothing about his aura gave her the impression that he wanted to hurt her.

"Okay," she finally gave in, causing his smile to grow again. She gave him her hand and allowed him to lead her into the crumbling building.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Jason said as they walked in, only for her to see the inside looked just as bad as the outside with crumbling bricks and a dusty book smell, "Well, at least, my place isn't. The rest of it is pretty shitty."

"I see," Raven dropped sarcastically as they stepped onto the elevator. Jason took out a key and placed it into the keyhole placed above the floor numbers. He twisted the key in the lock and pressed fifteen which apparently was the highest floor of the building. The heavy metallic doors finally clinked together as the elevator began to move upwards. The two new acquaintances stood quietly while the ride took them all the way to the top. Every few seconds, Raven could feel Jason eyeing her out the corner of his eye and she would do the same. For some reason, he really liked her and she didn't feel any malicious, lustful feelings radiating from him. It was almost like he had known her longer than two days. It was sort of weird, but she chalked it up to the instant connection that she herself had felt as well. Maybe it'd caught him off-guard, too.

"Welcome to my lair, Dark Bird," he spoke in a loud, warm voice the moment the elevator opened, revealing a large penthouse with a nice view of the outside world. The actual outside world wasn't exactly the prettiest sight as it was filled with what appeared to be drug houses, homeless people, and liquor stores on every corner, but it was a nice concept.

Raven stepped off the machine and realized that Jason was right. His place was much more high-end and luxurious than the rest of the building _and neighborhood_ , for that matter. It was obvious he'd fixed it up to make it reflect more of his personality. The appliances were all a spotless, stainless black and the furniture of the living room was sleek, modern, and techy with shades of scarlet and charcoal spread all over. There was a small nook area complete with a silver, sparkling drum set, a bass guitar, an electric guitar, an electric keyboard, and a few mics. There was a chandelier hanging over what she assumed to be the dining area next to the kitchen but there was no dining room furniture, only boxes of things he'd never unpacked. There only seemed to be two rooms with doors in the large, open space and she figured they were probably the bathroom and the bedroom.

"What I tell you?" he admired his own living area with a cocky tint in his green eyes. "Much better, huh?"

"Definitely," she breathed with a teasing smirk and walked over to his taller, inviting stature that was leaning back on the empty bar in his kitchen. "Now, I don't feel like a thief will just walk up and rob me at any moment."

Jason was about to reach towards the short, violet strand of hair that was hanging over her left eye and brush it out her face. Then, she dropped that remark. The boy's arm fell stiff by his side and his eyes suddenly grew large with fear. "Wh-why'd you say that?"

Raven eyed him funnily before realizing that maybe a place in this area was all he could afford, which meant she'd basically just insulted him. "I was only joking. I didn't mean to offend you."

Jason let out what almost seemed like a breath of relief, then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back. "How about you go get some rest in my bed while I go to the store and pick up some groceries so I can make us dinner?"

"Um, can I just lay on the couch?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't still offending him. Even with it being that time of that month, she still didn't think lying in his bed would give him the right impression.

Jason stared at her blankly for a short second but quickly snapped back to reality. "Um, yeah, of course. Sorry for suggesting that," he added the last statement with a shake in his voice. Then, he spun around and led her back to the living room. "Whatever is comfortable for you." It was quite obvious that he was afraid of messing things up. She had no idea what about her made him so nervous.

Raven smiled slightly as he motioned his hand towards the black sofa as if to say _'have a seat'_. As the quiet girl took a comfortable spot on the sofa, she took notice of the bookcase in the corner by the fireplace and the mounted television above it and realized that he actually had a nice collection of novels. At least that'd give her something to do while she waited for him to return.

"Everything okay?" he asked, making her remember exactly where she was and what she was doing.

"Yes," she nodded with honest eyes. Why in the world was she here? If Robin knew, he'd definitely be scorning her for trusting a stranger so easily, especially one as eccentric as Jason.

The aforementioned boy smiled a grateful grin before grabbing his keys off the coffee table. "There's running water in the sink if you get thirsty and sometimes I get lucky and pick up a cable signal from the people downstairs if you get bored and want to watch TV."

Raven chuckled at his revelation. It was obvious he didn't actually "live" here. Yeah, he probably laid his head down in the bed every night and got dressed there every morning, but it was obvious that was about the only time he spent here. She understood though. She couldn't imagine being cooped up in this place all day either.

"I think I'll just read a book from your collection."

Jason eyed the bookcase for a second, then nodded. "That's fine, too. I'll be back as soon as possible." Then, before he turned to swagger towards the elevator, he uttered with a sly grin, "Don't miss me too much."

Raven rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day and halted him before he could leave, "If you don't mind, can you get me some more of those tampon thingies and whatever else women use for this strange ordeal?"

Jason's skin flushed red. Quite a few of his girlfriends in the past had requested he pick up feminine products for them, but of course he never obliged. I mean how would he look buying maxi pads and feminine wash? _Like a douche_. Yet, he couldn't turn Raven down. He was doing everything in his power to make sure he didn't disappoint her, even if that meant looking like he was sprung in front of all of the men at the store.

"Of course, Dark Bird," he assured her right as she propped her head on one of the pillows on his couch. To his surprise, she looked warm and relaxed as she nuzzled her petite body into the cushions of the usually untouched seat. She looked so cute and at peace as her eyelids slowly began to meet and she unknowingly began to doze off. For a moment, his heart quivered at the sight. It was then he realized, he'd never been so eager to hurry back home.

 **-O-**

 **A/N: Don't judge me for this chapter. I'm sure it was a little weird to read, but it's a natural part of life haha. I originally got the idea because I overheard someone saying that her boyfriend was too embarrassed to buy her feminine products when she needed them, and I just thought '** _ **hmm, wonder how Jason would act in that situation'**_ **. This wasn't exactly what I imagined but it's what came out. Also, I wrote this and the next three chapters months ago and before I read all those good writing how-to's but I don't feel like revising so they probably suck. I realized this idea wasn't that interesting after all. Anyway, thanks for reading and favoriting!**

 **P.S. I almost forgot, but thanks to my reviewers as well. They mean a lot, and they keep me going! :)**


	6. Creep

**6\. Creep**

" _ **You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather. In a beautiful world. And I wish I was special. You're so f-ckin' special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here."- Radiohead**_

 **Disclaimer: Do not own song or characters.**

 **-O-**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," a voice tugged at Raven's deep slumber. "I'm back."

Raven was about to lunge in frustration at who she assumed was her green housemate but then noticed that whatever she was laying on definitely wasn't as comfortable as her bed. And it sure wasn't as big. In fact, the voice that'd awoken her sounded nothing like Beast Boy or any of the Titans.

"I got some goodies for you," the voice spoke again in a jokey manner. Finally, she pried her eyes open only to be met by the smug grin of the boy who'd stolen her heart within a matter of hours. He was sitting on the table with his arms crossed over his firm chest as he stared at her with those damn, unavoidable eyes. She really just couldn't get enough of them.

"Good," he stood up and motioned for her to make room for him on the couch, "thought I was going to have to tickle you awake."

Raven glared at him with her sleep-encrusted eyes and yawned. "Good thing you didn't try because you would've been gulping for air to live soon after."

Jason chuckled noiselessly and poked her playfully in her arm. "Such evil words from someone who's supposed to be a hero."

Raven rubbed the area where his finger had just met her skin and looked up into his eyes with an innocent, somewhat afraid glint in her own watery ones. "I thought you believed there's beauty in such evil."

Jason reached a hand full of shaky fingers up to her round cheek and brushed his thumb slightly across it in a pinching manner. "There's beauty in everything you do, Raven." Raven swallowed before turning her gaze away from his sincere face. "From the way you walk so gracefully on your tiptoes almost as if you were a ballerina to the way you speak so tonelessly like you have no care in the world when really your words are hiding so many emotions behind them. There's even beauty in your glares and grimaces as you have fire in your eyes when you flash them."

Suddenly, Raven felt a gnawing pain right above her pelvis and the cycle she was going through slapped her in the face once again. She pulled the blanket that'd magically appeared on her body while she was sleeping closer to her and asked with a hint of shame, "Did you pick up those things for my you know what?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied quickly and picked up the bag off the floor. Then, he began removing stuff from the sack one by one and explaining why'd he picked them, "I think these are U by Kotex tampons or something; I only picked them cause the colors looked wicked in the box. These here are Always Infinity pads. _WITH WINGS_." Then, he grinned largely as he waved the box in her face. "I got the wings cause your name's Raven and ravens have wings."

Raven couldn't help but chuckle at his boyish reasons for choosing the products. "Good logic."

He smirked and started digging in the bag again. "The lady on the aisle suggested Midol for pain and I picked up some chocolate—because girls on their period love chocolate—and your favorite: chamomile tea."

Raven watched with a fluffy heart as he lined each product up on the table as if he had some kind of obsession with perfection. She smiled a barely-there smile to herself as she watched his back and arms muscles move under the black sweater he was sporting. There was just something about him that made her heart tingle and it was the airiest feeling she'd ever experienced.

"Thank you, Jason. I really appreciate you doing all of this for me. I know a lot guys would probably be too embarrassed or prideful to do that."

"No need to thank me, Raven," he assured her and reclined back into the couch cushion beside her tiny frame, propping his feet on the coffee table at the same time. "I can let go of my pride for you. You're pretty damn special."

"You really think so?" Raven asked with squinted eyes, watching every crevice of his face closely. It was hard to tell if he was just buttering her up. She wanted to trust him, but trust wasn't easy for her to come by. It required a lot of time and dedication on the other person's part as well.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Dark Bird," he promised and reached for her hand to grab. She relucted at first but slowly allowed his fingers to overtake hers.

The timid girl gave his hand a squeeze and allowed her eyes to roam around the room. She could really get used to it. It was a nice, cozy hidden gem in the slums of the city and it was quiet and dark, just the way she liked it. All it needed was some life. Maybe the spark of her and Jason's connection would be all the life it needed to make it feel like home.

"Only time will tell, Mr. Todd," she finally added.

Jason shook his head in agreement then heaved, "Unfortunately, I was so caught up in getting the perfect products for you, I kind of forgot to get the groceries."

Raven almost laughed out loud. Wasn't that the main point of his trip? Was he really that caught up on getting the right products for her? What was it about feminine things that made guys so trippy? "It's okay," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "We can just order pizza or something."

Jason tilted his head to the side and replied with a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, that'd be a good idea, if the pizza guys weren't too scared to deliver over here." Then, he thought for a moment. "However, the Chinese place down the street has the balls to."

"I can go for Chinese," Raven uttered softly. She wasn't the biggest fan of Chinese food, but she didn't want to cause anymore strife for the boy.

Jason let a small, boyish grin grace his face. "Well, how about you go get all nice and cleaned up in the shower and I'll call the order in. Then, we can just eat and talk about whatever you want."

Raven blushed at the thought of even being naked in somewhere other than her own room. "I don't have a change of clothes here."

"I think I might have some old, shrunken shirts and sweatpants that'll fit you," he assured her.

Raven thought long and hard about his proposal and decided that she really could use the freshening up. She was quickly learning that bleeding down there was uncomfortable in so many ways. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

-O-

Moments later, the two had finished up their shrimp fried rice and were now sitting on the couch right next to each other having a conversation about what they thought was the most important emotion in life.

"I think it's happiness," Raven mumbled softly after a lot of pondering on the subject. Unlike Jason who was sitting with his bare feet planted firmly on the ground, she had her bare legs curled up under her white t-shirt covered body.

Jason turned his head, propping his elbow up on the couch to hold the weight of it up, and looked Raven right into her face. "Really? Why so?"

"Because," Raven started, not really sure herself why she chose it. Then, it hit her. "Because happiness is the reason we do anything, right? If I decide to randomly go shopping, it's because buying things, whether for myself or others, makes me happy. If I'm hungry and I eat, then I'm making myself happy by removing the hunger. If I'm seeking out an honest, loving relationship, I'm hoping that it'll make me happier than I was before the relationship. The reason I want to be free and able to feel emotions is because I want to be happy. It's what I hope for in the end of any situation."

Jason nodded at her reasoning then allowed his lips to turn into a somber line. "Yeah, but in order for all of those things to actually make you happy, you have to be happy with yourself. Clothes, money, relationships, or even food won't make you happy if your actual spirit is not happy."

Raven glanced away from his eyes and towards the orange flames that were crackling in his fireplace. "That's true, but even if it's temporary happiness, it's still happiness. And who doesn't want to be happy? I still think it's the most important and what everyone is really always striving for."

Jason nodded again and stated, "I see where you're coming from." Then, he paused and casted his own eyes down to the ground. "I think it's love."

Raven lifted an interested brow. "Love? Really?"

"Yeah," he answered with confidence. "I think love is behind every important thing that we do. I also think love is what brings us happiness. Whether it's your love of cars, your love of saving people, your love for another person, or your love for yourself. It's the passion and willingness to do anything behind that love that drives us. It all starts with loving yourself first though."

Raven smirked before wrapping her arms comfortably around her torso. "I guess that's why you're so cocky, huh?"

"Maybe," he whispered as his face grew closer to hers. Raven's smirk fell. Why was he getting so close to her? He didn't really think she'd kiss him on the first night, right?

"What are you doing?" she spat unintentionally. Jason jumped back immediately, biting his thin lips in frustration and anxiousness as he did. She didn't mean to be so rude, but her guard had suddenly come up again.

Jason sighed, palming his face with his callused hands. "I'm sorry. I just…I hope to have those things with you one day."

Raven's blank eyes and button nose scrunched up. "What things?"

"Love and happiness," he replied quickly.

"But why? You barely know me," she whispered, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

The boy hunched his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. I've been drawn to you for a while now. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself."

"What do you mean for a while now?" she eyed him suspiciously. "We've only known each other for two days."

A dumb look washed over Jason's face but just as quickly he regained his composure. "I know but I've been so mesmerized ever since, it feels like forever." Raven remained speechless as he let out another exhalation. "I know I sound like a fucking creep, but hear me out. Please."

"Go on," she egged. She couldn't wait to hear this explanation.

"The moment we locked eyes at that café, I felt a sharp, instant connection. One that told me: it's her. She's the one your soul's been waiting on." He turned to look into her eyes and she could see that he was serious. "I was confused, because I haven't been waiting or looking for anyone. I'm your standard playboy. Meet a bimbo, charm her, fuck her, then leave her heartbroken. So, for that kind of thought to run through my head, I figured there's got to be something about you. I think our relationship, whatever it may end up being, is going to serve a great purpose in both of our lives."

Raven watched him intently as a sweat bead rolled down his forehead. She'd never seen a boy so intrigued by her, especially one as handsome, confident, and intelligent as him. She found it endearing and sweet and she felt like she was making it hard by making him feel ashamed for his feelings. "Maybe that purpose is to bring each other love and happiness."

Jason looked up from his set place on the wooden floor and into her violet eyes that were hiding a world of thoughts and emotions behind them. He could practically see the chance she was willing to give him. _To give them_. "Yeah, maybe so."

To his surprise, the girl smiled at him. It was small, but it was a smile that lit up her eyes and it made him feel accomplished. So, imagine how accomplished he felt when she gathered up the courage to lie her head on his hard chest. He instinctively, but with great caution, wrapped an arm around her small frame, pulling her warm-blooded body closer to him. He gently placed his squared chin in the bed of her silky, violet hair that reeked of honey and oats shampoo and rubbed her soft, pale arms up and down with the cold tips of his fingers. He felt her body shiver in a tickled way and couldn't help but smile a wet-lipped smile into the strands falling so loosely from her head. He didn't know what was happening to him. But the girl and the feeling of her at peace in his arms was suddenly something he never wanted to let go of.

Jason gulped as silently as possible so that she couldn't hear his worrying. What in the world was he doing? Yes, he was definitely getting in way over his head, but not in the way Raven was imagining. He knew who he was and what he was hiding from her. He knew how much angst and frustration he caused her and her teammates pretty much every day. He knew exactly how he'd paid for or simply gotten the furniture they were using—by stealing. Even the very place they were in was paid for with money he'd gotten for doing a job. He knew how much Raven truly hated his guts, and at the moment, she didn't even realize. _Realize that he was Red X._ The bane of the Titans' existence. The thief that showed no remorse for wasting their time or energy. The person who was the very opposite of her delicate innocence.

He hated hiding the truth from her, but how else would he get her to fall for him? She'd never fall for a thief, someone who didn't abide by the law and showed no sign of guiltiness. Not to mention, she knew him as an overly pompous jerk, who thought way too highly of himself. Which was true, he must admit, but he didn't want her to see that as a bad thing. He wanted her to love his cockiness. He wanted that to be one of the things she loved to hate and hated to love about him.

However, even knowing what he knew, he'd still been as honest as he could with the girl. He had indeed suddenly been drawn to her a month or so ago while he was fighting her and her teammates in an abandoned xenothium factory. It was a random spark at a random moment when he somehow slipped up and let her capture him up against the wall. She was standing right in front of him, her eyes glowing white, her hair flying fiercely behind her head due to the force of her powers, and the lapels of her cloak flowing apart revealing her perfect, womanly, dancer figure. It'd been the first time he'd really noticed her and just how ethereal and powerful she truly was. An electric spark had surged through his body, and before he knew it, not only did she have him physically captured, she also had him mentally and emotionally captured. He wanted to know everything about her and do nothing to hurt her. He tried his best to keep up his don't care, villain attitude by fighting and striking her with his weapons, but it slowly began to hurt him too much. Hurting her made him angry at himself and eventually he could no longer do it, so he began trapping her with his X tape. He'd even come up with a way to get the tape to temporarily stop their powers. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her sitting on the floor of the bar, then the very next day at the café. At first, he thought it must've been a coincidence. Then, after the second time in a row, he figured it must be fate.

He realized he had to be careful. One wrong move or word and it wouldn't take her long to figure out who he truly was. He'd already slipped up a couple times. Now, that he knew exactly how it felt to have her willingly here right by his side, he never wanted to give it up. So, he was going to do everything he could to keep her from finding out. There was no way he was going to mess this up.

On the other hand, Raven had to admit she'd never felt this protected, comfortable, and—dare she say—bubbly at the hands of a man. She wanted to stay there all night wrapped in his arms, dreaming of where this journey was going to take them. Well, at least till 8 PM, cause after then, Robin would probably be blowing up her communicator, wanting to know her whereabouts.

That's when she realized that the day had been crime free for the Titans. She was so sure she was going to get a call on her communicator ruining her time with Jason, but one never came. Not even Red X had bothered them. All she could figure was that even he knew when not to ruin a good thing.

 **-O-**

 **A/N: Uploading this because it's been so long since I uploaded, and I don't like the previous chapter all that much. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Beautiful Soul

**7\. Beautiful Soul**

" **I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." – Jesse McCartney**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.**

 **-O-**

It'd been a month since Raven had gotten cozy in Jason's old, worn out, Iron Maiden t-shirt and his strong, toned arms; a month since she'd fallen asleep with her head laying softly on his chest; and a month since she'd been woken up by Robin repeatedly ringing her communicator and driving them both crazy. So many gradual yet huge changes had come about within the last four weeks. For one, her and Jason had only grown closer and closer. They spent as much time as possible together. And she only liked him more each day. Truthfully, she'd never felt better. It was a big difference from how alone she'd felt pretty much all her life. Terra and Beast Boy had reconciled and moved past Terra gaining her memories back, and now she was a valuable part of the team again. And this time, she had great control over her powers. Unfortunately, Starfire and Robin's relationship was still on a rocky road. It'd get better one week, and then the next, it'd just go straight to hell all over again. Best of all though, Red X had slowed down on his thieving, giving them much-needed rest. He still struck every now and again, but it seemed like for the most part, something else had captured his time and attention.

However, now was not one of those times as they stood in the middle of a closed museum ready to attack him. Robin had realized weeks ago that Red X had studied all of their moves and powers and knew everything they were going to do and when they were going to do them. So, he decided it was finally time to implement a change in their routine. Instead of them working individually to make up a team, they were going to actually work in pairs to form a team. Raven and Starfire were going to use their powers together to trip him up and take control of him. Beast Boy and Cyborg were going to use their powers to add the force and take him down to the ground. While Robin was going to use his acrobatic skills and cocky side remarks to catch him off guard from above.

All of it seemed to be working just as planned, when suddenly Red X pulled a small one-button remote from his utility belt as he laid damaged and bruised on the ground. One sleeve of his formfitting, black suit was missing from his right arm and a sliver of his mask was detached, revealing a corner of his bitten red lips. The corner of his lips rose into a smirk revealing that he was planning something big.

"Jokes on you, kids. I've already gotten what I came for," he announced as he propped himself up on his elbow. They could practically hear the pride in his voice. "I just wanted to lure you imbeciles in."

"What is he talking about, Dudes?" Beast Boy asked dumbly, scratching his head as if it would help him understand.

X jumped up to his feet and held up the remote with the red button for them to see. "This here is connected to four bombs that I've planted in random spots around the building. Once I press the button, we're all going _boom_."

"Shouldn't we be attacking this idiot, Robin?" Raven growled at her leader. There was no way she was going down without a fight this time.

"No, wait. He's armed and potentially dangerous," Robin ordered and backed down. He raised his hands up to show the villain he surrendered, then asked. "Okay, calm down. What do you want from us?"

"I want you to let me go scot free and stop showing up at the scenes to catch me. No more sonic booms or any of that bullshit. They're a waste of all our time, so just let me be."

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his domino mask. "You know that's not going to happen, X. Our job is to stop you and keep the city crime free."

Red X tilted his head to the side as if pondering what to do next. Then, he hunched his shoulders and announced with not a care in his voice, "Well, I guess we're all just going to have to die then."

And with that, he pressed the red button with no hesitation. "No wait!" he heard Robin bellow in the background and his teammates screaming out of fear for their lives. The teasing villain teleported as quickly as he could next to Raven, snatched her by her cloak, then teleported them both outside.

"What the hell?!" Raven screamed the moment they landed and rolled onto the hard, concrete roof of the building. It didn't take long for her to realize that Red X had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they continued to roll from the impact. Luckily, their fun stopped right before they reached the edge of the building. She quickly forced his palms off her and jumped to the soles of her boots. Red X followed her lead, but soon as he stood, she pulled her elbow back and socked a firm fist right into his left jaw.

"Did you just murder my friends and save me?!" she shouted in disbelief as the masked villain took a stunned stepped back.

To her shock however, he began to snicker. "Of course, I didn't murder your friends, Sunshine. Those were just smoke bombs."

"Ugh!" she grunted and tried to swing another fist but this time he was prepared and able to catch it.

"Nuh-uh. No more free touches," he pestered in a whispered voice. Her top teeth were harshly scraping against her bottom lip from the anger brewing inside her. "Next time, it's going to cost you."

"Oh really?" she deadpanned with no actual interest as she struggled and struggled to get away from his grip.

"Why yes, Dark Bird," he uttered clearly and finally let go of her wrist.

"Why would you play such a mean trick? Their fear was literally coming down on me in waves," she asked in a forced manner. In actuality, she was trying her hardest not to bite off his head.

Red X crossed his arms over what Raven assumed was a muscular chest. With all the acrobatics and fighting he did, his muscles were bound to be strong and defined, right? Raven shook the thought as something stupid prepared to come out his mouth, "I honestly just wanted to see the look on Chuckles's face. Plus, being your knight in shining armor was an added bonus."

"Why though?" Raven raced without thinking.

"Why what, Sweetheart?"

"Why did you _save_ me?" she questioned, rolling her eyes at the word _save_. He didn't save people. He was the villain, not the hero. It just didn't work like that.

Raven could tell he was smiling due to the corner of his mouth that was barely noticeable. Something seemed so familiar about it; she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Maybe I just wanted a little alone time with you," he uttered with confidence oozing through his voice. "It's been awhile since we've had a moment, Raven. Plus, I heard from a little birdie that you've been cheating on me."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows and let out a frustrated sigh. Why was she still standing there? She definitely should've been making her way back inside, letting her friends know that she was safe and out of this creep's control. "How can I cheat on something that never existed? And we've never had any moments, Pinhead."

Red X chuckled lightly as if to say she was wrong. "I seem to recall a short moment in the backroom of a jewelry store where we discussed our wedding plans and how I'm going to propose to you."

"I hate you so much," she mumbled to herself and contemplated whether or not she should bound him with her powers until the police came. Yet, for some reason, she didn't have the heart to lock him up in prison. Then, what would the Titans do with most of their time? Especially since none of the other villains hardly struck during the winter. She could let him get away just this time, huh? No one would ever know…

"I love you, too, Dark Bird." Raven was pulled back into reality by words she'd been waiting to hear for a couple days now. But definitely not from him. She was going to have to ask Jason to come up with a more unique nickname for her since everybody seemed to be using Dark Bird, Sunshine, and Sweetheart way too much nowadays.

Finally, Raven retorted, "How about you crawl in a hole and rot?" And with that remark, she teleported back to the safety net of her friends. She didn't have time to waste with this ruthless criminal. It was Valentine's day, and she had a hot date with the hero in her life.

-O-

"You've been out late at night a lot, Raven, sometimes all day to places we don't even know about," Robin scolded Raven as she prepared to leave for her upcoming date with Jason. "I'm worried about you, Rae. It's not like you to be out all night, especially with some stranger."

Raven immediately retorted in the defense of her boyfriend, "He's not a stranger, Robin. I know him and that's all that matters."

"I'm just saying be careful," Robin replied calmly, watching with large eyes as she applied a soft colored lipstick onto her full lips. Since when did Raven care enough about looks to wear makeup? Then, he finished with the most cliché statement ever, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Guess what, Robin," she teased with a fake smile. Remember when she believed she didn't mind his protectiveness a few chapters ago? Welp, she was wrong.

"What?" he asked, not realizing the sarcasm she was hiding.

"I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself." Then, Raven felt a little defensiveness rising in her throat. "Just because your relationship is constantly going on a downward spiral doesn't mean that I don't have the right to enjoy mine."

"Ouch, Raven. That hurt," the black-haired boy admitted quietly. Before he knew it, he was defensive as well. "Well, I have been getting a lot of my advice from you."

Raven hunched a carefree shoulder and slipped into her black, pointed toe, ballet flats. "Not my fault you asked for relationship advice from a girl who'd never been in a relationship up until a month ago. I'm still learning how this stuff works myself."

Robin let out a defeated sigh as he continued to lean against the edge of her creepy bookcase with his arms crossed over his chest. "You got me on that one."

Raven picked up her small, leather clutch from the stool beside her bed and smirked at her protective best friend. "So, what's that now? Raven, one hundred and one? Robin, zero?"

"Something like that," he mumbled with a harsh, hoarse voice, then walked over to her so that they were as face to face as possible with her short height. Raven swallowed her snarky tongue and observed his expression. He was only worried about her, and she couldn't really blame him. She had been staying out at pretty odd hours of the night. "Look, Raven, I'm just saying don't let people take advantage of you. I hope you didn't rush into a relationship just so you wouldn't be the only one single around here. Rushing is never a good way to start off something that you hope will last forever."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Was the guy who'd been coming to her for relationship advice for over a month now really trying to give her advice about how to keep one up?

"Right," she deadpanned after a second, "because you know _soooo_ much about keeping a happy relationship." And with that, she spun around and strolled out the door, leaving him feeling like a fool in the aftermath of her strong presence.

-O-

"So, Mr. Todd, do tell where our date will be taking place tonight. The suspense is killing me," Raven egged Jason on from outside his bedroom. She was sitting on the ledge of his bar with her long, shapely legs dangling loosely above the clean, wooden floor in attempt to keep her entertained while she waited on the boy to make his big entrance.

Once they began to hang out more, it didn't take her long to realize that Jason was going to be the woman in this relationship. There was never a time he didn't take longer than her to get ready. Funny thing is, his outfits were usually simple and composed of some kind of graphic t-shirt, slim, dark jeans, and a black, leather or bomber jacket. But his hair had to be perfectly parted and each strand in the exact spot he imagined them. His nails had to be trimmed and clean and he moisturized his skin for a minimum of thirty minutes. Raven had thought Speedy was the vainest person in the looks department, but Jason definitely had him beat.

"Your King Charming has arrived," a voice finally replied to her. She had been slowly beginning to feel as if she was talking to herself the longer he went without replying.

"It's about—" she started but was quickly choked up by the sight of her temptation-oozing boyfriend. He was leaning on the frame of his bedroom door with his signature smirk that stimulated all of her erogenous zones from the hairs on the back of her neck to the tender skin behind her ear and all of the other obvious places. He was dressed from head to toe in a sleeveless, black, cotton shirt, skinny, black slacks, a sleek, red blazer, and all black, high top Vans. There was a gold, linked chain wrapped loosely around his neck. The gold shimmer of the necklace brought out the charming sparkle in his eyes. In Raven's opinion, he might not have been the most attractive man on the Earth but he was pretty damn close.

"Time," he finished her statement and strolled into the room with his hands stuffed smoothly in his pockets. He stepped over to her as she continued sitting on top of the bar and swiftly but suavely kissed her on the cheek.

Raven took it a step further and grabbed the bottom of his chin and jaw with one hand and pulled his lips back down to her face. But this time, she directed them to her own. Jason looked down at her face with heavy eyes and unsteady breathing before diving into her mouth with a kiss as needy as a baby suckling its mother. Raven kept her fingers pulling his defined jaw to her face until the point where their noses were basically smothering each other. Her fingers slowly crept along the side of his squared jawline until they reached his neck right at the nape of his hairline. She kept her grip there as he deepened the kiss more and more, their lips consistently switching top and bottom directions in each other's mouths. One second he was taking control of her bottom lip, the next moment she was devouring his.

Things were rising and getting hot and Raven couldn't blame them. Jason had his arm wrapped greedily around one side of her waist while her leg was hitched up around his. Jason felt his skin warming up and his sexual senses tingling. The dominant man in him wanted to gently take her by her waist and guide her perfect body down onto the surface of the bar and make love to her till her legs didn't allow her to walk and her breathing didn't allow her to talk; till even her mind couldn't form one coherent thought. The short, red, satin slip dress she was wearing seductively clung to all her curves in all the right places and would allow for easy access. But he realized that he had something more special planned for her on their date. It wasn't time for things to get frisky just yet.

So, as much as he hated to do it, he separated his swollen lips from hers and dropped his hands from her small waist. Raven's fingers immediately went back to the side of his face and she used them to keep his winded breath as close to hers as possible. His skin reeked of the two-hundred-dollar moisturizer he used every day to keep his skin clear and flawless, and his breath smelled of minty, herbal toothpaste, but they were both scents she'd grown to love. They both took a second to catch their breath, staring at each other hungrily as they did.

"What's wrong, Jace?" Raven softly whispered the nickname she'd given to him as she attempted to stare into his eyes, but he wouldn't look up from the wooden floor.

"Nothing," he murmured, waving her worrying off. Then, he sighed and admitted, still looking down at the ground. "It's Valentine's Day. I don't want you to think I'm just trying to get in your pants. I have another surprise for you."

Raven finally let her fingers fall from his skin. "I know you're not just trying to get in my pants. If that was the case, you probably would've been charmed me, humped me, then dumped me like you did all the women before me." Then, she grabbed his hand that was hanging stiffly by his side. "I know you feel differently about me."

Jason smiled a genuine, hundred-watt smile before twirling a few strands of her shoulder-length hair between his fingers. Raven looked up at him and his spellbinding eyes met her baby doe ones. He was staring at her with that intense gaze he'd given her frequently ever since they first met. Raven had gotten used to them over the last several weeks, but she still couldn't understand why he did it. However, when her eyes met his just then, a whirlwind of emotions rushed over her. They were so strong she couldn't even begin to individualize them and feel exactly what each was. There was one thing she did know though, and that was that every single one of them was coming from Jason.

She observed his good-looking face once more and realized that a small part of his left jaw was a little redder and a little more bruised than the rest of his face. "Azar, what happened to your face? Did someone hit you?"

Jason immediately grabbed his cheek, the look in his eyes almost seeming as if he'd forgotten something. _'Yeah, you,'_ he thought cynically to himself then stumbled out loud, "Uh…drumming accident. I was practicing and the stick slipped out of my hand and whacked me in the jaw but I'm okay. I almost forgot it happened."

Raven eyed him with uncertainty but let it go. He had yet to give her a reason not to trust him, so why would she stop now. "After all this time, you're still something else."

Jason snickered softly, then expressed with all honesty, "You're my best friend, Raven," he paused. "You might even be my only friend, and all I want in this life is to see you happy."

Raven beamed a tiny grin. Then, she felt the tug of her fingers and realized he was squeezing her hand for dear life. "I know, Jason. And if there's anyone in this world that can make me happy, it's you."

 **-O-**

 **A/N: For some reason that felt like pure fluff haha. This was the last chapter I finished before my writer's block, but I'm almost finished with chapter 8. Hopefully, I can get it up tomorrow or Thursday! I'm going to try to make the writing even better :) If their relationship seems a little rushed, it's because I intend for the story to focus on their relationship after they've been together for a while. Anyway, thank you guys so much for all of the favoriting and story alerts. It means the world!**

 _ **Cole: Yeah, I know it's odd but I wanted you guys to suspend your disbelief haha. And the only other girl she lives with is Starfire, who's a Tameranean and who knows if they have periods lol. And, yes, they're 19. Jason just started early! Thank you for your reviews! They're highly appreciated :)**_

 _ **Ariazu Covenant: Thanks for your comment! I haven't read any Jason comics; in fact, I've only seen the Under the Red Hood movie but I'm trying my best to keep his character consistent to what I see around the fanfic community and what I saw in the movie. His past is going to come up soon!**_

 _ **Mary: Thanks :) I hope this chapter**_ **was decent…xoxo**


End file.
